


Never Did Run Smooth

by gleefulmusings



Series: The Amazon Prince [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Laurel Lance, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Superhero Kurt, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: At the moment Oliver was the most vulnerable, he found love had not forsaken him. Featuring my superhero!Kurt from Torch and Hard Justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingoLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/gifts), [jasondragon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasondragon64/gifts).



In what she knew were the last seconds of her life, Moira Queen experienced that final moment of stillness which all who know their fate receive. She was soaked, covered in mud, bugs were in her hair, and the forest smelled like something died in it, but these things were irrelevant. They were merely annoyances which dimmed as her senses began to shut down in preparation.

This was her moment, she knew, her last chance to do something right, for some modicum of redemption. There was no other choice, no alternative option, because she had set all of this in motion years ago. She had been weak, allowed others to take advantage, and far too many had paid the price for her atrocious actions. But she could still save her most important and precious creations.

“No,” she said lowly, forcing herself to her feet and turning toward her murderer. “My children will live.”

So many wrong choices, so much pain and heartache, and she had fooled herself into believing everything up to this point was done in their name. That was a lie. She had believed herself better, superior, and her hubris insisted she knew what was best despite the blood on her hands. She had wanted a better world for her children; instead, she had destroyed their world. She owed them this at the very least.

“Close your eyes, baby,” she whispered to Thea.

And Thea was screaming and Oliver was sobbing and the killer before her was deluded, mistaking his rage for righteous indignation. She saw a flash, cold moonlight glinting on the blade, and she thought it was right for it to pierce her heart, because as much as she loved her children, her heart had been dead for years. She fought the instinct to close her eyes. She would meet her death with acceptance and courage. She had this coming.

“Enough of this,” drawled a bored voice.

Something was moving so quickly that the particulars could not be assessed, not even truly noticed, and the blade was stilled and Slade was bellowing, and then his head was at his feet before his lifeless corpse slipped to the ground.

Moira stood there, blinking, and Thea screamed again as Oliver struggled in his bindings. There was the screeching of tires, the flashing of a red light, and then Felicity Smoak and John Diggle were there, closely followed by Laurel Lance and her father.

“What?” asked a breathless Thea. “What’s happening?”

Laurel was untying Oliver as Felicity went to Thea, while Diggle freed Moira.

“I don’t understand,” Moira said. She then felt herself tackled by her overwrought children and it was all she could to remain upright. How was she alive? _Why_ was she alive?

A shape dropped from one of the trees, landing in a crouch. Slowly the figure stood, clad in a costume which was familiar but not. It was male, definitely, though slender, particularly in the waist. Moderately tall. Lustrous brown hair shining in the moonlight. He was clad in a navy blue suit dotted with white stars. His feet were shod in crimson boots which went over the calf, matching the mask that covered half his face.

The most brilliant blue eyes stared through each one of them. Atop his head was a golden circlet, at the center of which was a large ruby. A trembling Oliver took a step forward, his mouth gaping unattractively as tears slipped down his cheeks. He slowly reached out a shaky hand.

“Hello, Oliver.”

Oliver stumbled toward him, the young man easily catching him and holding him steady. He observed with great patience as Oliver’s eyes roamed over his form.

“How did you know?” Oliver murmured.

“We knew we couldn’t give each other forever,” the boy whispered, sidestepping the question, “but I will never stop loving you. The least I could give you was this.”

Laurel’s eyes bulged as Felicity began babbling at a speed heretofore unknown by the modern world. Diggle was frowning in confusion, while Quentin, still trying to adjust to the fact that Sara sometimes preferred women, couldn’t even contemplate that apparently Oliver Queen was just as flexible.

Oliver reached out to cup the boy’s face in his hand, choking on a sob when Kurt gasped and, closing his eyes, leaned desperately into his touch.

“I’m so sorry,” Oliver whispered.

“None of that matters now,” said the sweet voice that still haunted his dreams, a voice he sometimes heard whispering in his ear. “He had to die, Oliver. He was no longer a man. He was nothing but a monster. That’s not your fault. Despite what you think, you’re not responsible for the choices made by other people.”

“You don’t understand,” Oliver muttered, averting his eyes as a light blush stained his cheeks.

“What I understand is that you’re a good man who always tries to do the right thing, but you can’t be perfect, Ollie. No one can be that. I knew you couldn’t bring yourself to do what was necessary, so I did.”

“And now you have to suffer guilt that should be mine,” said a bitter Oliver.

“That might be true, if I believed there was guilt to be had. But I don’t. Some people can’t be saved, Ollie, no matter how hard you try. And there are some who simply don’t deserve it.”

“But …”

Kurt held a finger to the man’s lips. “No, Oliver,” he said firmly. “He might have been crazy and tortured, but he was also evil. Killing him was a mercy.” He tilted his head. “What was the alternative? Capture and confine him for the rest of his life? How is that better? How is that more humane?

“Even if the effects of the drug could have been reversed, he would still be insane and, in that insanity, he drew a ferocity which would have cackled with glee as he set fire to the world. Incarcerating him would have been a far greater evil. And how many lives would he have taken before you brought him to what you believe would be justice?

“I did that to him,” Oliver insisted.

Kurt’s brow furrowed. “Stop being an idiot,” he barked. “You’re acting a like a preachy, sulky brat. I don’t care what wrongs you think you committed. At the end of the day, Slade Wilson chose his path. If he had any honor, he would have killed you directly, not attacked your friends and family. He didn’t want vengeance; he wanted _revenge_. There’s a difference.

“How many others would need to die before you shrugged off your guilt and put him down? Moira? Thea? Laurel? Sara? Felicity and John? He didn’t care about them. He didn’t even see them as people, only as pawns to hurt you. Slade used them to goad you into an action he knew you wouldn’t take. If you should feel guilty about anything, it’s that you waited too long to do what you _know_ was right.”

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed.

“Go home,” Kurt advised. “Be with your family and friends. Don’t be afraid to love them, Oliver. Don’t be afraid to show them who you are. The best gift you can give them is yourself.”

“I never should have let you go,” Oliver seethed.

“Oh, baby,” Kurt said with tender longing, running his fingers through Oliver’s short hair, “it wasn’t in the cards for us, but you showed me there was still love in the world and that, perhaps, I deserved some of it.”

Oliver swallowed a scream. “You deserve everything!”

He leaned forward and pressed a furious kiss against the boy’s mouth, moaning when Kurt urgently returned it. Jesus, how he had missed this, that delicious taste that was uniquely Kurt Hummel. He should have fought harder, found the right words, held on to him forever.

After a moment, Kurt pulled back with obvious reluctance.

“No!” Oliver shouted, grabbing Kurt’s shoulders and hanging on for dear life. “Not again. Don’t you leave me! Don’t you _dare_  leave me!”

A sob bubbled up Kurt’s throat and escaped his mouth. “I have to, Ollie. I’m so sorry, but I can’t stay.”

He turned and gave Moira a hard look before turning to Thea, and then Felicity. Finally, his gaze settled.

“Laurel?”

“Yes?” the shaken woman whispered.

“You’ll look after him, won’t you? You’ll get him back on the right track. You know his tricks and what his brooding silences really mean. He needs that. He needs you. He needs someone who knows him and isn’t afraid to fight him. He needs his best friend. Will you do that?”

“Of course,” she said after a moment. “I can do that.” She paused. “I … I always wondered. When Ollie came back, he was so different. Broken, but also … better. He tried to pretend he wasn’t, but I saw the truth. I know he loved me, that he probably loved Sara, but I knew there was someone else. Someone who saw him for who he truly was and loved him the way he deserved.”

Tears streaked down her cheeks. “I’m glad he found you.”

Kurt stared at her in surprise before slowly looking back to Oliver. “You didn’t deserve her.”

“I know,” Oliver murmured. “I always knew that, just like I never deserved you.”

Kurt smiled and shook his head. “Oh, but you did. You deserve love, Oliver. You deserve to be happy. You just had to believe that, but in your own time and on your own terms.”

“I found it with you,” he growled, “and now you’re leaving me _again_.”

Kurt was silent for a long moment. “She’s alive, Oliver.”

Oliver stepped back, eyes huge. “Are you sure?”

“Someone took her from me, _kept_ her from me, and when I find them, they’ll wish me to be as merciful as I was to Slade.” He sobbed once. “I couldn’t save my mother, Ollie, not then, but I could save yours. But now I know my mother’s alive and  _I have to find her_.”

He grabbed Oliver’s head and kissed him hard. “When you need me again, look for me. I'll be there.”

Kurt bent at the knees and vaulted himself into the air, landing on the uppermost branch of the tree above him. He blew Oliver a kiss and then jumped into the night.

Oliver fell to his knees with a heart-wrenching scream. A moment later, he was pressed tightly between his mother and sister.

“Who is he, Oliver?” asked a gentle Felicity.

He shook his head. “I can’t tell you,” he said roughly. “I’m the only one who knows, and it’s safer for him that way. I might not be able to do much for him, but I can do that.”

“How can he do those things?” Quentin wondered aloud to no one in particular. “That’s far beyond what the Arrow can do.”

Oliver laughed hysterically. “You have no idea.”

Laurel stomped over and crouched before him. “Who did this to him?” she demanded. “Who took his mother?”

“I don’t know,” Oliver whispered. “He was six when she died, or thought she died. She was his entire world." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "His grief for her was an awful thing, Laurel. No child should have to bear that.”

Thea whimpered and blindly reached for her mother's hand, resting her head on her brother's shoulder. Moira tried to strangle them both with an embrace.

“The suit he was wearing was familiar,” Laurel said, frowning as she tried to place it. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Who is his mother, Ollie?”

Oliver slowly raised his head and met her unflinching stare. “Wonder Woman. His mother is Wonder Woman.”


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity watched as Laurel shepherded an overwrought Oliver to her father’s car. She repressed a snicker at the look on Quentin’s face, as if he just couldn’t allow himself to believe Oliver also liked men. Admittedly, it was a shock to her, too. Quentin also looked sad and understanding, knowing how it felt to be the one left behind.

“You okay?” Diggle whispered.

She offered a mechanical nod. “I think so. It should probably hurt more but, for some reason, it just doesn’t. It’s weird.” She looked up at him. “Did he ever say anything?”

Diggle snorted. “When have you ever known Oliver to say something about his past unless it showed up here trying to kill him?”

She nodded again. “I still can’t get over it, though. The son of Wonder Woman.”

“Yeah,” he said with a gusty sigh. “She disappeared in the seventies, and then her legend just slipped into, well, legend.”

She looked down. “They really loved each other. They still do.”

He gave her a careful look and then turned away. “I’ve never seen him look that way at anyone. Not Sara, not Helena, not McKenna. Not even Laurel.”

Felicity swallowed. She knew if anyone continued to hold Oliver’s heart, it was Laurel. She had thought that was just a fact of life. She had convinced herself that the Lance sisters held sway over him, and that was why he had never looked at her as more than a friend.

As she looked at Laurel now, however, she realized that despite their doomed romance, the woman knew Oliver better than anyone else. Their love might have been a casualty of fate and his poor decisions, but at their core, they were best friends. The tender concern on Laurel’s face suggested nothing but worry and sadness.

Thea and Moira were confused and uncertain and anxious to help him, despite knowing there was nothing they could do, which was why they had surrendered Oliver to Laurel, who knew best how to care for him now.

“We should get them back to the house and do a sweep,” Diggle said.

Felicity nodded and allowed him to lead her from the woods.

 

* * *

 

Laurel kept glancing into her living room as she made a pot of tea. She wouldn’t put it past Oliver to sneak out of the apartment and sequester himself away for the next few days. There was precedent, and he did it so damn well. Of course, now she knew why.

She prepared the cups and walked to the sofa, holding his out before him. “Drink, Ollie. You’re freezing.”

He took it and her heart broke as the cup and saucer rattled in his hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Do you really want to hear about it?” he whispered.

She sat down and leaned into him. “I want to hear whatever you feel comfortable telling me.”

He gave a mirthless chuckle. “Kurt was right. I never deserved you.”

“We all knew that,” she said with a sly smile, nudging his shoulder. “So, Kurt, huh?”

He nodded.

“I thought you didn’t want to tell us his name?”

He turned slowly and looked into her eyes. “I didn’t want to tell them, but I trust you.”

She was deeply touched. “You love him.”

He looked down. “Yes.”

“Are you in love with him?”

“Very much, but I can’t have him.”

And that hurt. She hurt _for_ him. Part of her knew she should resent him for it, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. He was in so much pain, so utterly devastated, but her love for him overrode any selfish desire to say he deserved it. Because it wasn’t true. No one deserved heartbreak.

“He’s very handsome,” she said, “from what I was able to see.”

He grinned. “You don’t know how much that would mean to him. Growing up, everyone always called him pretty. He hates that. Before he learned who his mother was, what his destiny would become, his life … it was bad, Laurel. Really bad. People were very cruel to him.”

She frowned. “Why? I only saw him for minutes, but it was obvious how much he loves you, how much he loves his mother. He would do anything for you.”

“He would do anything for anyone, that’s just who he is, but he’s from a very small town that didn’t react well to a boy who knew who he was and wasn’t ashamed of it.”

Her eyes narrowed as her mouth settled in a grim line. She knew what he wasn’t saying. “How bad?”

His jaws flexed as tears filled his eyes. “Really bad,” he choked out. “The things he told me, the things that were done to him … I honestly believed the world had moved past that point. Do you know what his greatest fear used to be? That his father would find him dead in a field.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “Jesus,” she hissed. “What the hell is wrong with people?”

He said nothing.

She took a deep breath. “What about his father?”

“Dead.”

And the hits just kept on coming. “So what you’re telling me is that he’s grieved his mother for almost his entire life, was made miserable in a town that threatened him daily, and then he was left an orphan. Somehow, he channeled that into trying to save the world.” She shook her head. “I think you were right back in the woods. You didn’t deserve him.”

He burst out laughing. “No one really does.” He placed the untouched tea on the coffee table. “I was, I still am, greatly … honored … that he chose me.”

“He knew all of us,” she said softly.

“I told him about all of you, but mostly you. He said he very much wanted to meet you, because the best parts of his life were informed by strong women.”

She pressed her lips into a thin line, determined not to cry. No one had ever called her that before. She was always the cheerleader, or the pretty nerd, or Detective Lance’s daughter, or Sara’s sister, or the woman whose mother abandoned her. Then the pills. Then the booze.

She hadn’t felt strong in a very long time. She desperately wished Kurt would show up here now, just so she could talk to him. Maybe he could help her make sense of what her life had become.

“How did you meet?”

He shifted with discomfort. She assumed it had something to do with the island, which was always a closed discussion topic.

“How long were you together?”

He nervously picked at his cuticles. “Not nearly long enough, though it felt like a lifetime.” He swallowed. “I’ve never … are you sure, Laurel? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m strong, Ollie. Remember? This isn’t about me, it’s about my best friend, and he needs to talk.”

He bit his lip and she realized he was trying so damn hard not to cry. “It was so easy. We looked at each other and that was it. We didn’t need to know anything else. He didn’t know Oliver Queen and I didn’t care that he had a dick. I just looked at him and knew.”

“Knew what?” she whispered, placing her hand on his.

A sob bubbled up from his chest. “I was born to love him, Laurel.” He snapped his fingers. “Like that. It was that fast, that certain. I was never more certain of anything in my life, and I haven’t been since he walked out of it.”

“Why did he?”

“Because we knew it couldn’t last and he didn’t want me to have to make a choice.”

“The choice to come back to Starling City?” she guessed.

His eyes widened as he quickly turned toward her.

“You don’t have to tell me,” she said. “Whatever happened to you on the island is yours to share when you want. I was wrong to push you before.”

“You never did,” he said bitterly. “You asked, but you backed off when I didn’t want to talk about it. You’re the only who did.”

“Some things can only be discussed in their proper time. When you get there, you’ll know.”

“I wish the others understood that.”

She raised a brow. “Do you want me to tell them? Because you know I will.”

He laughed. “I’d really enjoy seeing that.”

She said nothing, but filed it away. She wondered how long he had been harassed about it. Well-meaning people poking him with well-meaning sticks.

Oliver leaned back and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “I used to think he left because of the differences between us, but now I believe he left because of the similarities. Maybe we’re both just too … haunted.”

“What kind of differences?”

He winced and looked askance at her. “Am I talking to my best friend or the Assistant District Attorney?”

She frowned in confusion before it dawned on her. “How old is Kurt, Ollie?”

“Nineteen.”

She stared. “And how old was he then?”

“He had just turned sixteen,” he murmured.

She quickly did the math. Oliver was six, almost seven years older. They would have been together after Oliver had been lost for at least two years. There was a lot she wanted to say, but she was sure he had already said it to himself. She knew he was becoming defensive and bracing himself for her wrath.

But she didn’t feel wrath. She was a little angry, sure, but remembered that the Oliver who sat next to her now wasn’t the Oliver he was when the ship went down. The island had changed him, probably very quickly. She didn’t need to pick at an old wound and, for all she knew, it might even have been legal wherever they were at the time.

“You were his first?”

Oliver nodded as his face flushed. “And he was mine. I’d never been with a man before.”

She understood the implication but didn’t want to press it. She did kind of wish there were pictures, though.

“How was it?” she asked baldly.

“Laurel!”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t care how much you’ve changed. You have never been a prude.”

He shook his head and was silent for a long moment. “Until that point,” he finally said, “you were the only person with whom I’d made love.” He looked at her with defiant eyes. “I made love to Kurt.”

She held his gaze for a long moment and at last nodded. She had suspected as much, but wanted to hear him say the words. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but they needed to be said; not for her, but for him. She suspected some part of him believed he had mistreated Kurt, which she was fairly certain had never happened, but _this_ Oliver seemed destined to blame himself for things which weren’t his fault, just as Kurt had said back in the forest.

She grinned at him. “He seduced you, didn’t he?”

His blush became furious as he absently scratched the back of his neck.

Her laugh was filled with delight. “The great seducer was himself seduced by the boy next door!”

“He brought alive things in me I didn’t even know were there,” he said softly, “and gave life to parts of me I thought were long dead.”

She sobered. There was nothing funny about that; it was tragic.

With no warning, he burst into tears. Great, heaving sobs were ripped from his gut.

“I want him back!” he cried. “I miss him so much, Laurel.”

She pulled his head into her lap and let him cry as she stroked his hair. She cried too, as the last shackles in which he held her heart collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't know what's happening here. This was just supposed to be a one-shot, but I can't get this story out of my head. Kurt and Oliver (Koliver? Kollie?) are demanding their happy ending, and they deserve it.
> 
> And Laurel is demanding someone write her with respect, which is something the canon authors could never do. I am unabashedly a Laurel stan, so some people may find her OOC here. I'm writing her as I see her: a fierce, determined, and loving woman who takes care of her friends and family.

Moira wasn’t too surprised her son didn’t come home that night, or for the next three days. She was so grateful to Laurel for continuing to be there for him, especially when she owed him nothing. After _The Queen’s Gambit_ had sunk, Moira hated that she had to go to the Lance house and tell them that Sara had been on the boat with Oliver. The look of horrified realization in Laurel’s eyes still haunted her.

She had loved that girl; she truly had. It had never bothered her that Laurel came from a working-class background and she frankly resented that Oliver had scoffed when she said as much. Laurel was beautiful, highly intelligent, well-mannered, ambitious, and, most of all, kind. She was also strong, exactly the kind of girl she had always wanted for Oliver.

Unfortunately, Oliver had inherited his father’s playboy ways and Moira rued she hadn’t done more to curb him all those years ago. Perhaps he would still be with Laurel had she interfered and put a stop to his nonsense. She knew she was just as responsible. Oliver was her first child and only son, and she had treated him accordingly, like the pampered prince she wanted him to be.

She was proud of him too, of course. He had been a good boy when he could be bothered, but she had spoiled him; thankfully, not to ruination. Still, she had allowed his insouciance, much to his detriment. Oliver was smart, but flighty, with no sense of ambition or direction. He was gentle and kind, but only with those who knew him well. He was caring, perhaps too much so, but had always hidden it beneath a thin veneer of superficiality.

Of course, that was no longer the case.

Now, every night she dreaded watching the news, terrified it would inform her that her son had been arrested or killed in his quest to protect the city and redeem the many mistakes she and her husband had made. But, oh, she was so very proud of him for having the courage she never did.

She honestly had no idea what to make of his relationship with that boy, and she was very distressed that Oliver obviously felt he couldn’t come to her and admit he also preferred the company of men. She would never have judged or condemned him for it. She might not be a good person, but she wasn’t an ignorant one.

It grated she didn’t know the boy’s name. He had saved her life and then disappeared into the night before she could pull herself together to thank him. That he had only done so to spare Oliver the pain of her loss touched her deeply.

To see Oliver like that, in such agony, filled with such love and longing for that boy, hurt her heart. All she had ever wanted for her children was their happiness, and Oliver’s happiness had run off into the night so that he could find and save his own mother.

Wonder Woman. Just the thought sent chills up and down her spine. Growing up, Wonder Woman had been her ideal, an icon; proof that women, through hard work and determination, could be every inch the hero a man could be. When Wonder Woman had disappeared from public life, Moira had felt a keen sense of loss.

Now she knew her idol had vanished to make a life for herself, to find love with a man and, through that love, create a child. That child had grown to embrace and continue his mother’s legacy.

And that child loved her son. He loved Oliver desperately, and Oliver fully returned it.

After Wonder Boy had disappeared, the devastation on Oliver’s face brought her to tears. She had loved Richard, and then had fallen in love with Walter, but she didn’t believe she had ever loved either of them with the passion and devotion Oliver shared with that boy. She hoped and prayed Wonder Boy would find his mother and then his way back to Oliver.

“Is Ollie still with Laurel?”

Moira started and turned toward the entryway.

“Sorry,” Thea murmured. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“You didn’t, sweetheart. I was just lost in thought.” She cleared her throat. “Yes, Oliver is with Laurel.”

Thea sighed and entered the room, collapsing on the sofa. “Do you think she can help him?”

“If anyone can, it’s her.”

Thea nodded and stared into space.

“How are you coping, my darling?” Moira gently asked.

“Is that what I’m supposed to be doing?” asked an arch Thea. “I’m glad someone told me, because I’ve been doing a whole lot of nothing for far too long.”

Moira frowned in concern.

“We almost died, Mom. You were almost murdered. If not for that boy …”

Moira nodded and looked away. “We are very, very lucky.”

Thea snorted. “Every time I think our luck has run out, we get just a trickle more.” She shook her head. “What are we going to do about Oliver?” she demanded. “They belong together!”

Moira hesitated, unsure just what to say. The teenage girl who still lived within her and refused to acknowledge her actual age fervently agreed. Her practical side, however, the mother and businesswoman, understood that life simply wasn’t that cut and dry.

“Wonder Boy is trying to find his mother,” she said, “and I doubt that even Oliver could deter him from that path, nor should he. Oliver would never forgive himself if he was the reason that search was delayed.” She raised a brow. “If you or I were taken and kept from him, do you believe Oliver would do any less than his absolute best to retrieve us?”

“Of course not,” Thea quietly admitted, “and I love that about him, but he’s so unhappy, Mom. He’s miserable all the time and I can’t stop worrying. For so long, it’s like he’s been running in place, waiting for something the rest of us just couldn’t see or understand, but that night, he ran into that boy’s arms like he had finally found everything he’d been searching for since the boat sank.”

Moira gave her a sad smile. Her daughter was far wiser than she believed.

 

* * *

 

Felicity and John were restless as they went about their business in the Foundry, trying to sort it to rights after it had been compromised by Slade. Both of them were worried about Oliver. He had been out of contact with them for days and, while they knew he was with Laurel, his refusing to take their calls was unfamiliar and hurtful.

“I miss him,” Felicity said.

That opened the floodgates and they began babbling and talking over each other, expressing their fears and concerns, mostly in a bid to reassure each other than things would be returning to normal eventually.

“Do you really believe that?” asked an incredulous Sara.

They jumped and turned, finding her leaning against a support beam and gazing at them with cool eyes.

“Don’t you?” Felicity asked.

Sara’s chuckle was dark and low. She had gotten the story from Sin, who had heard it from Roy, who heard it from Thea. She hadn’t been surprised; it made sense. She knew Oliver had been holding back, but mistakenly believed his confused feelings were for Laurel. Of course he would have kept them from her.

She hadn’t suspected there was someone else, let alone a man, let alone the son of Wonder Woman, but, again, it made sense. She was disappointed in herself for not seeing the signs sooner. She knew if Wonder Boy hadn’t been in the picture, Oliver would have reconciled with Laurel as soon as he returned to Starling City.

Sara knew Ollie cared for her, perhaps even loved her in some way, but he had never been in love with her, only Laurel, and now, apparently this mysterious superhero who had appeared out of nowhere. It didn’t bother her, wasn’t anything she hadn’t already known, so she wasn’t surprised Oliver wasn’t taking her calls. She expected there would eventually be some gallant words to let her down easy, something along the lines of _it’s not you, it’s me._

Frankly, she was relieved. She knew once they started sleeping together again it would only be a matter of time. If Oliver had been unable to commit to Laurel, there was no chance he would commit to her, and she wasn't sure she wanted that anyway. She loved him, she supposed, but not as much as she did her sister, and the more she and Ollie screwed around, the guiltier Sara felt. No matter what Laurel said or did or _felt_ , she had to be furious that her own sister was sleeping with Oliver Queen _again_.

Sara stalked forward, not looking either John or Felicity in the eye. She absently wondered how the other woman was dealing with this, for it was obvious to everyone that she carried a torch for Oliver. She thought it amusing that all of the women in Oliver’s life couldn’t compare to the boy who held his heart, the boy who was denied to him. There was some measure of poetic justice in that, she supposed.

“This is a game changer. When Oliver returns, and I’m sure he will, he won’t be the same man. You need to understand and accept that now if you want to continue working with him.”

“What do you mean?” asked a suspicious John.

She gave him a wry smile. “You and Felicity, Moira and Thea, me. We all think we know him, but we don’t. We’ve barely scratched the surface. Maybe Tommy knew more, I don’t know, but Oliver has always been incredibly reserved when it comes to his true feelings. The only person ever to breach his defenses is Laurel, which is why he’s with her now.”

“I know they were together a long time,” Felicity said.

Sara shook her head. “They’ve been together their entire lives. They might have been dating for several years, but their friendship, started when they were just kids, has been their one constant. No one knows them like they know each other, and no one ever will.”

She tilted her head and smiled. It wasn’t pretty.

“Do you know why Oliver was sleeping with me while he was dating my sister? He was terrified of her. He was terrified of hurting her, of disappointing her, of becoming his father. When Moira finally confessed Richard had cheated her throughout their marriage, Oliver just took it as confirmation of something he had long known. He might have not been able to admit to himself, he probably didn’t want to, but he knew. Kids know.

“He wanted to marry Laurel. He wanted her to be the mother of his children. I think part of him will always want those things. He got scared and fell into my bed because he knew that was the one thing Laurel could never forgive. He subconsciously sabotaged their relationship because he believed destroying her was an eventuality. He wanted to do it before they walked down the aisle to spare her that indignity.”

“Then he’s an asshole,” Felicity snapped, furious on Laurel’s behalf.

“And he knows that, Felicity,” Sara said quietly. “Like I said before, no one had ever been as close to Ollie as Laurel, and that scared him.” She paused. “But this guy, this Wonder Boy, doesn’t just know Oliver. He lives beneath Ollie’s skin. He lives in Oliver’s mind and heart.”

John grunted. “Did Laurel tell you that?”

She shook her head. “She doesn't need to. Besides, Laurel doesn’t talk to me about Oliver, and for good reason. She has never, nor will she ever, betray a confidence. That’s part of what makes her such a good attorney. She would go to the wall for any of her clients, but she would go to the grave with Oliver’s secrets, and he would do the same for her.”

“Then why he didn’t he ever tell her about being the Arrow?” Felicity asked.

“Did you really think I didn’t know?”

As one, the three turned and saw Laurel on the stairs, leaning on the railing with her chin on her hand. They wondered how long she had been observing them.

John sighed. “Who told you?”

Her laughter was gentle. “Slade told me, but I’ve known for almost two years.”

Felicity squeaked.

“From the first meeting I had with the Hood, I knew it was Oliver. I’ve known him since we were children. A green hood over his eyes and a voice modulator really didn’t do much to disguise him.” She grinned. “And I know what his ass and bulge look like in leather pants.”

Sara snickered. She loved when her sister got saucy.

“So why didn’t you say anything?” Felicity asked.

Laurel shrugged a shoulder. “It wasn’t my secret to tell. I understood that if I let on even a fraction that I knew the Arrow’s true identity, it could cost Oliver everything. I knew when Dad arrested Oliver on suspicion of being the vigilante that the entire thing had been staged. It was obvious what Oliver was doing. After that, I made sure Dad looked at everyone _but_ Ollie, all the while pretending I hated the Hood.”

John and Felicity, even Sara, were stunned.

Laurel smirked. “We all have our parts to play.”

“Mom knows too,” said a gruff voice. “She’s always known.”

Their eyes suddenly noticed a beefy arm wrapped around Laurel’s legs at the knees. Felicity scooted over just enough to see Oliver sitting on the stair, his head resting on Laurel’s thigh.

“Jesus, man, you look like shit,” John muttered.

“I’ve been strung out over guys before,” a wide-eyed Felicity breathed, “but never like this.”

“Ollie, are you okay?” asked an anxious Sara.

Oliver was pale almost to the point of translucency. The vein in the center of his forehead was purple and pulsating; it made their own heads hurt. There were dark smudges beneath his eyes, violently amethyst, which suggested he hadn’t slept soundly, if at all, for days. His hoodie was hanging on him. Despite his muscle mass, he looked almost frail. He’d easily lost ten pounds.

“Of course he’s not okay!” Laurel snapped. “What a ridiculous question.”

Sara flinched.

“I’m sorry, Sara,” she said contritely. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“I think her patience with me is wearing thin,” Oliver joked.

She frowned and turned, looking down at him. “No, it’s not. I will always be there for you, Ollie, for whatever you need. I’m not angry at you. I’m frustrated because I don’t know how to help you. No one does but … Wonder Boy.”

Felicity inched forward. “You know his name. You know his real identity!”

“So?”

Felicity gaped, but really didn’t have an answer for that. It was obvious Oliver had trusted Laurel with the secret. She was probably the only person he trusted that much, and no one would ever wrest it from her.

“What can we do for you, Oliver?” John asked. “Whatever you need, you got it.”

Oliver just continued staring at nothing.

Laurel sighed and began carding her fingers through his hair. “What he needs is more time. Sebastian Blood and that bitch Isabel have been arrested and turned over to Amanda Waller. Thanks to Felicity and Star Labs, the Mirakuru has been reverse engineered and all the men Slade infected have recovered.”

“How’s Roy?” a croaky Oliver interrupted.

“He’s okay,” Felicity rushed to say. “A little wigged out, but okay. I’m not sure about him and Thea, though. He doesn’t like keeping secrets from her.”

Oliver sighed and again fell silent.

“Just keep an eye on the city,” Laurel continued. “Things have mostly settled down. Get word to Dad about the run of the mill situations, that’s what the police are for, and anything that requires Ollie’s attention can be handled by Sara in the interim.”

Sara nodded, honored that Oliver trusted her to do so.

“What about Queen Consolidated?” John asked.

“That’s been … handled,” said a reticent Laurel.

“What?” Oliver barked. “How?”

She sighed. “While you were napping earlier, a courier came by the apartment with some documents. I opened them because it’s my apartment and I can do things like that.”

He burst into hysterical laughter.

“Isabel’s shares of the company were bought and signed over to you. You now own QC outright. You should consider making Moira the CEO again. Getting her out of the house might help with her obsession to coddle you and Thea.”

“How?” Oliver flatly demanded.

She looked away. “Wonder Boy.”

The others gasped.

Oliver made some sound, a strange mix of a keen and a howl. “Details, Laurel. Where the hell did he get the money? We’re talking tens of billions!”

“Apparently he sold to a private collector several ancient texts that came into his possession by way of the Library of Alexandria.”

Felicity passed out. John barely caught her in time and placed her on a nearby table.

Oliver stared in confusion.

“His mother is Wonder Woman, Oliver. She’s an Amazon. She’s immortal.” Laurel paused a bit her lip. “It must have been in the back of his mind for years that she was alive. How could an immortal be killed? He was probably too terrified to hope.”

She knew she had to hurry this up because Oliver was going to fall apart any minute.

“Do you know what this means, Ollie? I think the message is pretty clear. You don’t raise forty billion dollars of capital for someone you used to love. Once he finds his mother, he’s coming back here to you. The question is, will you wait for him?”

“I’d wait forever for him,” Oliver whispered.

“How sweet,” Sara drawled. “The Arrow’s first love is helping him win back his true love.”

Laurel gave her sister a derisive look. “You’re still such a little bitch,” she sneered. “Get a job.”

Sara flushed and looked away. She had no idea why she had said such hurtful words, which would now only further divide her from her sister.

“Dig, when Felicity comes to, ask her to create a program to track Wonder Boy. He’s going to find his mother, and I’m fairly certain he’s unconcerned about being noticed. If he shows up somewhere and needs help, he gets it.”

John nodded.

Laurel nodded in kind and reached down, pulling Oliver to his feet. “Let’s go home. If you don’t start eating, I’m putting you on an IV drip.”

Oliver grumbled.

She raised a brow. “I’ll also insert a catheter. I’m sure there’s a helpful You Tube video that can teach me how.”

He grabbed her hand and dashed up the stairs, ignoring John’s snickers. Once they got outside, Laurel took Oliver’s face in her hands.

“I’m going to get him back for you, Ollie. You’re going to have your happy ending no matter who I have to crush along the way.”

He didn’t doubt her. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he had hope.


	4. Chapter 4

The wheel continued to turn and months passed more quickly than Oliver realized. His longing for Kurt never abated, but he didn’t allow it to rule him. He chose to believe Laurel, that Kurt was coming back to him, that he would be able to hold him again, and he let that be enough. Once decided he would have a future with the man he loved, he was able to put the pain and misery aside, instead focusing on the hope he now held in his heart.

And he certainly had many issues which demanded his attention. It wasn’t long after Slade Wilson’s death that Roy decided to leave Starling City and Thea, unwilling to keep from her that which she deserved to know. By the time Oliver realized Roy was correct, that Thea could handle it, Roy was gone. Thea was devastated and Oliver blamed himself, which infuriated Laurel.

She had finally taken him aside and reiterated Kurt’s lecture, summing up with the irrefutable logic that Oliver Queen did not control the world and thus was not responsible for the choices made by others. Roy had chosen to leave; no one had forced him. Thea would get through it because she was strong, far more so than her brother or mother realized, and the last thing she needed was Oliver picking at scabs she was trying her best to let heal.

Laurel forced Oliver to look beneath Thea’s pain to his own. He then realized that he too missed Roy and felt he hadn’t been fair to the boy who had wanted so desperately to prove himself. Over many cups of coffee and the bad horror movies Laurel adored, she convinced Oliver that his guilt was useless.

Roy had a lot of demons he had to conquer before he was able to be the man he wanted to be. Yes, he was strong and brave and honorable, but until he could admit he had a definite dark side that informed his actions, he wasn’t ready to be Arsenal.

He had also followed Laurel’s earlier advice and appointed his mother as CEO of Queen Consolidated. It wasn’t long before she had turned the company around and put it back in the black. She and Walter were taking a slow approach toward reconciliation, and Oliver had never seen his mother so happy, which went a long way in pacifying his need to control everyone’s lives in an attempt to make them better.

His mother had set aside a large fund with more zeroes than he could count, ready and waiting to direct them to the charities of Wonder Boy's choice. He had reacquired QC and given it back to her family. As far as Moira Queen was concerned, he was the epitome of perfection and as good as her son-in-law. She already had three binders with wedding ideas she wanted Wonder Boy to consider. Oliver was frightened and told his mother as much. She had just cackled.

She then lured Laurel away from the District Attorney’s office and appointed her Head Counsel for QC. The new mayor had been furious, desperately wanting Laurel to make a bid for DA, positive she would be elected. Laurel had strongly resisted Moira at first. She believed in the law and wanted to make it work for the public, as it had always been meant to do, to give them some measure of justice and closure, but at last relented.

She came to realize that, despite her talent and passion, the law was often an impediment to justice. Oliver and his team did more to help the city than a bureaucracy ever could. Once she left, she also felt at more at ease with his vigilante activities, managing to put them into a perspective she simply couldn’t before. Her father Quentin became Oliver’s new source, and the unfiltered information he received as a detective was more timely and accurate than what she had managed to glean from the DA’s office.

Quentin Lance still didn’t know the Arrow’s true identity, but Laurel believed that, should he discover it, he would side with them. Oliver wasn’t as certain, but admitted a great weight from his shoulders had been lifted.

Her work at QC was involved but mostly mindless. She had aced and excelled in corporate law, though had never enjoyed it. Her position was such that, once issues crossed her desk, they were, for the most part, already decided. She only had to fine-tune the contracts, sign off on them, and present them to Moira for approval. The salary was definitely a perk. In a matter of months, she had repaid more than half her student loans and was finally able to afford a car from this decade.

The job also allowed her to take a supporting role on Oliver’s team, for she was determined that neither her best friend nor her sister would be charged or convicted for being heroes. It wasn’t easy and she certainly had her work cut out for her. The bottom line was that Oliver, Sara, John, and Felicity routinely broke the law. That they did so for good reasons was noble but still illegal, so she sought to mitigate the circumstances and minimize their impact as much as possible.

Her first measure had been to outfit the Arrow and the Canary with body cameras to record every action from their perspective, should questions be asked later. A grand battle between Good and Evil was all well and fine, but it was a lot harder to prove imminent threat and self-defense.

Sara was particularly chafed by this, but Oliver had laid down the law, making it clear that he had priorities other than her butthurt. They were no longer independent contractors and had to take responsibility for actions that compromised the entire team. Despite John and Felicity’s vociferous objections, Oliver insisted that, should he be caught, he would take the fall and ensure they weren’t implicated. He had already made plans with his mother to guarantee this.

He then explained to Sara that if she allowed herself to lose control and give in to her rage and darkness, her sister and father would be the ones to pay the price. She was instantly sobered. She hadn’t lived through everything she had and fought her way back from the island to lose her family now. She easily relented and thanked Laurel for looking out for her.

Laurel’s next plan was for Felicity to develop surveillance equipment that recorded both audio and video from a panoramic perspective and could be used in the course of every Arrow and Canary mission. As it stood, they relied too heavily on the city’s closed circuited program, which often didn’t extend to the Glades and the warehouse district.

Felicity chirped that she had already done so and made them unhackable. She was in the process of mass producing and distributing them throughout Starling City. Laurel then demanded Oliver take Felicity’s salary and double it, which he had done without question. Felicity had done the Snoopy Dance and then waltzed a bewildered Laurel around the Foundry.

Her relationship with Felicity was weird. The other woman had gotten over her jealousy and treated Laurel with kindness and respect, which Laurel reciprocated. She knew, however, that part of Felicity resented her closeness with Oliver, despite its lack of romance. It was obvious she cared deeply for him, even though she accepted his heart belonged to Wonder Boy. Laurel knew it would take time for Felicity to come to grips with the realization that some things just weren’t meant to be.

In the meantime, Laurel had a new friend. They weren’t BFFs or anything, but they respected each other’s intelligence and fortitude. They were friendly and made excellent colleagues, which did a lot to ease a tension they hadn’t realized existed.

Felicity’s relationship with Sara was another animal altogether. Sara respected and appreciated everything Felicity to make their lives easier and safer, but felt it was wrong of Oliver to put the other woman in danger, even obliquely. Despite understanding it was Felicity’s choice, Sara continued to worry and had taken it upon herself to train her so that she could at least defend herself. Felicity was ecstatic.

John then decided to train Laurel, who was already well-versed in self-defense. He improved her method and then began training her in offensive attacks, at which she easily excelled. Oliver had tried to join in, but John had denied him, saying that Oliver and Laurel simply knew each other too well and would easily be able to anticipate the other’s movements.

The one time John had allowed Oliver to spar with them saw Oliver and Laurel desperately try to defend the other, leaving them wide-open for personal attacks. John decided then and there that, should it become necessary, they couldn’t be teamed together. Oliver worked best alone or paired with Sara and, when Laurel and Sara were paired in mock trials, it became apparent that Sara was more interested in protecting her sister than she was herself.

Laurel appreciated it, but felt suffocated. In the end, it was irrelevant because Laurel didn’t do fieldwork. Both Oliver and Sara were adamant about that. John followed orders and Laurel tried not to resent all of them. She had gone out for drinks with Felicity, where both bitched about being viewed as children dressed in adult clothes.

Finally, after consistent improvement, John told Laurel it was time to choose a weapon to master. She owned a gun, possessed a license to carry concealed, and was a tremendous markswoman, but she didn’t want to become overly reliant on it. Not to mention ballistics tests would trace expelled bullets back to her. John had offered to secure her an unregistered gun, but that was a line she was unwilling to cross.

Besides, what if she lost the gun or it was taken from her? What if she ran out of ammunition? She would be helpless. She was competent with a compound bow and could use it if required, but she knew it would never become a part of her like it was for Ollie.

Sara had then accidentally chanced upon the solution: small blades. She had been practicing with a target when one of her throws had gone wild, unfortunately just as an unsuspecting Laurel had been walking across the Foundry. Sara had no time to do anything but shout a warning and watched with dread as Laurel dropped her files and stared like a deer in headlights.

Then she had simply plucked the knife from the air as it sailed toward her. Granted, she had cut her hand the hell up, but it would heal. She had _caught_ it. Oliver, John, and Sara had stared in wonder as Felicity plotted to create a pair of gloves for Laurel which would ensure this never happened again.

Once her hand was healed, Laurel took to knives like a young Angelina Jolie. Her aim was flawless and she never missed her target. It was almost as though there was some preternatural force at work. Still, Laurel remained uneasy. Knives were deadly and she didn’t want to cause irreparable harm if it could avoided. As the others dwelled on possible solutions, Laurel had made passing mention of it to Kurt.

She had never told anyone of the phone she had discovered in her bedside table the night after Kurt had dispatched Slade. It was accompanied by a note which told Laurel to call whenever she or Oliver needed him, because they both knew Oliver never would. The note never said not to tell Oliver of its existence, but Laurel understood the implication. Part of her felt tremendous guilt for keeping this from Ollie, but another part agreed that it would only bring him pain. Further, Oliver never asked for help except in extreme circumstances, and usually not even then.

Three days later, she walked into the Foundry with the team and noticed a gorgeously wrapped box on Felicity’s desk. Frowning, Felicity crossed toward it and examined it, noting the tag that said it was for Laurel. Sara and Oliver insisted that it be scanned for every possible threat before it was opened.

“It’s from Wonder Boy,” Laurel said quietly.

Sara blinked and Oliver looked woefully constipated.

“Are you sure?” John asked.

She opened the tag and held it out for them.

“He must be keeping an eye on us,” Felicity murmured before her face broke into a smile. “That’s nice. It’s nice that he cares.”

“Open it,” Oliver suggested.

Sara and John protested.

“I recognize the handwriting. He’s one of the only people on earth who could get in here.”

Felicity pulled a face. “Without tripping the security protocols?”

Oliver just nodded.

“That means he was here,” Laurel whispered.

“I guess he didn’t want to see me,” said a cheerful Oliver with a horrid fake grin plastered on his face.

“Bullshit,” she said with a scowl. “He knew it would be hard for both of you. Ollie, I think he’s scared to see you until he can come home for good. It would be too much for you to reunite, knowing he had to leave.”

Oliver slowly nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Coming home?” John repeated.

Laurel nodded. “Oliver is his home.”

John nodded, Felicity burst into tears, and even Sara looked touched. Oliver felt like he was floating on a huge fluffy cloud.

Laurel sat down with the box in her lap, slowly removing the ribbon and removing the lid. She withdrew a letter and then stared down at the contents.

Oliver inched closer. “Sais,” he whispered, looking at them in awe.

Sara nodded. “An excellent choice.”

Laurel quickly scanned the letter, her eyes widening and mouth falling open.

“What does it say?” an impatient Felicity demanded.

“These belonged to an ancient Amazon queen,” Laurel whispered. “Wonder Boy writes these were the first hand-to-hand weapons he learned after putting on the costume. He believes they are now meant for me, as they now longer respond to him.”

Sara narrowed her eyes. “Respond to him?”

“They’re imbued with Amazonian magic, just like his belt and Golden Lasso.”

“Holy shit,” John muttered.

“They’re thousands of years old,” Oliver said, “yet they look brand new.”

Laurel continued to read. “He inherited them from his great-grandmother, Queen Gabrielle, the Battling Bard of Potidaea.”

“An ancient Greek city,” Felicity said, “located on the third westernmost peninsula. It was originally a Corinthian colony and is famous for the first recorded tsunami in Western civilization, wiping out a Persian army bent on attack.”

Laurel ignored her, continuing to read, before blanching. “Queen Gabrielle was the companion of,” she swallowed heavily, “Xena, Warrior Princess and Destroyer of Nations.”

Sara stared as Oliver gaped. Felicity swooned and collapsed again John.

“Xena was real,” Laurel marveled. “Xena and Gabrielle were _real_ , and Wonder Boy is descended from them!” She reverently removed a sai and held it in her hand, feeling _something_ pulse in response to her touch. “This belonged to Gabrielle!”

She blinked and shook her head. “I can’t take this! What was he thinking?! This is … this is …”

“Yours,” Oliver said gently. “He doesn’t only believe you should have it, but that you deserve it.”

“Oliver! This is … it’s a national treasure! It’s iconic! It’s …”

“Not the only thing in the box,” Felicity observed, peering down.

Laurel grimaced. “I am going to kick his pert little ass when he gets back.”

Sara snickered.

Felicity turned thoughtful. “It is pretty pert, isn’t it?”

“It’s an incredible ass,” Laurel agreed. “It’s in the same league as Ollie’s. Separate but equal.”

Felicity nodded as if this made complete sense, while Sara laughed so hard she lost her breath. A blushing John shook his head and held his hands up in surrender; he was out of this. Oliver stared at the two women in horror.

“Don’t talk about his ass! Or my ass!” He snarled and glared at Laurel. “Stop picturing it!”

She rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Queen, we’ve _all_ been picturing it for months now. I bet the sex was _amazing_.” She raised a brow as her eyes gleamed from beneath hooded lids. “You’re both so … athletic.”

Oliver started hyperventilating.

She looked up at him from between her lashes. “I don’t suppose you had a camera wherever you two were, did you?”

Sara abruptly stopped laughing and turned to Oliver, cocking her head and desirous of an answer. Felicity became still, eyes shining with hope. John left to find something, anything, to drink.

“I hate all of you,” Oliver pouted.

They laughed at him as Laurel gently laid the sais on the desk and removed a layer of cotton batting and the cardboard insert. She gasped.

“What?” asked an alarmed Sara. “What is it?”

“Oh, my god,” Felicity breathed.

A concerned Oliver leaned over and looked down, his eyes widening to saucers.

There, on yet another layer of batting, laid a second note and a pair of golden bracelets, each with an enameled red star in the center. She placed a shaky hand over one and held it in her palm. Like with the sais, she could feel the power they contained. It was singing to her.

An overeager Felicity snatched the note and opened the envelope, quickly reading the contents. “Holy shit! They’re _real_. They’re just like his and Wonder Woman’s: bulletproof bracelets.”

“Damn,” Sara whispered.

“The note says once you put them on, they’ll adjust themselves to your frequency or vibration or whatever. It’s not too specific. You’ll instinctively know how to use them. He suggests practicing with blank rounds, but he swears they’ll work."

Laurel quickly put them on.

“No!” Oliver shouted. “Laurel, it’s too dangerous! You know how much I love and trust him, and maybe he’s right, but what if something went wrong?”

“It’s her choice, Ollie,” Sara said quietly.

“They’re staying on,” Laurel growled.

“Apparently, they’re only able to be seen by people who know they’re there,” Felicity continued. “They’ll be invisible to everyone else. Also, if you, uh, clank them against each other, a sound will be produced similar to Sara’s sonic cry.”

“Does the note say anything else?” asked an anxious Oliver. He couldn’t believe Kurt had done this. Why was he deliberately putting Laurel in danger?

“That’s not what he’s doing,” Laurel snapped, as though reading his mind. “He’s making sure I’m as protected as possible.”

Felicity nodded. “The bracelets are made from a metal called feminum. It comes from a mineral mined by the Amazons and is unique to Paradise Island.” Her eyes continued scanning the note. “Oh. Oh, _wow_.”

“What?” Sara demanded.

“Wonder Boy had the bracelets specially commissioned by the Amazons for Laurel. They’ll only work for her or …” She looked up and swallowed. “Or another Amazon.”

Laurel stared.

“They were blessed by the Amazon Queen, Hippolyta, Wonder Boy’s grandmother.” Her nose wrinkled. “I guess that makes sense. Wonder Woman is an Amazon princess, so her son would be considered a prince in his own right. He probably couldn’t inherit the throne, because I’m assuming the line is matrilineal and …”

“Breathe,” Oliver ordered.

“Laurel is an honorary Amazon!” she bellowed.

“What?” John asked, his cup slipping from his hand and breaking upon the floor. He looked down and mourned the spilled vodka now mocking him.

“And there’s an opening whenever she’s ready,” Felicity whispered.

“An opening for what?” Oliver barked.

Felicity sent worshipful eyes at Laurel. “For Wonder Girl.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel ponders her future while Kurt confronts his past.

Another two months passed and, as usual, much had happened.

Barry Allen had awoken from his coma and become the Flash. He had put together his own team to bring justice to Central City. The two squads kept in close contact, finding it helpful and, in general, a relief to have other people with whom to compare war stories.

They often helped each other on particularly different cases, traveling to each other’s cities, or with Felicity and Laurel acting as intermediaries. Oliver had realized that his initial antipathy toward Barry had been fear and jealousy that he would take Felicity from the team. That melted away almost immediately and he and Barry had become good friends.

It wasn’t long before Felicity had shifted her attention from Ollie to Barry, who had been forced to let her down easy. He loved her dearly as a friend, but his heart belonged to another. She had remarked that at least he too hadn’t fallen in love with Oliver. She had then returned home and sobbed in Laurel’s arms, convinced she would never find love.

Laurel had counseled her to stop looking for it and let it find her, insisting Felicity was too awesome to chase after others; people should be chasing _her_. Felicity had pulled herself together and followed the advice. She didn’t need a relationship to validate her. She attacked her work and training with a new vengeance.

Laurel wondered if Sara would ever woman up and ask Felicity on a date, because her feelings for the other woman were pretty obvious. The more Laurel had been integrated into Team Arrow, the closer Sara and Felicity had become.

Oliver had come to Laurel and thanked her for being there for Felicity. He knew he couldn’t have been that support for his friend and appreciated Laurel stepping up to the plate. She had just waved him off.

“You do know Barry is in love with _you_ , right?” he had asked.

 

* * *

 

Laurel didn’t want to think about Barry’s feelings; or her own, for that matter. Once made aware of his, she had uncomfortably realized that she returned them. But she didn’t have time for love or its inherent complications.

And there were complications. If she and Barry tried to make a go of it, Felicity would probably flip out. Even though they were now friends, Laurel knew Felicity still held a mild grudge against her. She had accepted Oliver was in love with Wonder Boy, but Laurel was a constant reminder that he was capable of truly loving a woman. He just didn’t love her.

Part of Felicity was angry that Laurel had been loved by Oliver in a romantic sense and now as his best friend. Laurel, in her estimation, had gotten the best of both worlds. Until Wonder Boy had appeared, Laurel and Oliver’s relationship had been frosty, but thawed completely when Laurel easily stepped back into the role of best friend, unwittingly supplanting the role Felicity had been trying to build for herself, believing it was her only option where Oliver was concerned.

She felt further supplanted when Laurel had become part of the team.

Laurel understood and even somewhat appreciated Felicity’s position, but it also angered her. Was she supposed to apologize for loving Oliver? If so, Felicity was in for a long wait. The other woman forgot with frequency that Laurel and Oliver had been best friends for years, long before they had become lovers.

She was also annoyed that Felicity didn’t hold Sara to the same standard. She accepted with no issue Sara and Oliver’s past, yet continued to resent Laurel’s presence in Oliver’s life. This suggested to Laurel that it was indeed possible Felicity had feelings for Sara other than that between friends or a student and teacher.

The sad thing was that Laurel and Felicity truly liked one another but, for whatever reason, Felicity was unable to put Oliver completely behind her. At this point, Laurel felt that Felicity’s feelings had little to do with Oliver himself and everything to do with him being Felicity’s hero. He was her knight in shining armor, and that armor was very slow to tarnish.

She knew if she gave into her feelings for Barry, her relationship with Felicity would be ruined, and that was unacceptable. She liked Felicity too much to take even more from her. She knew she hadn’t really stolen anything, she was merely a catalyst that served to shatter some of Felicity’s illusions, but the bottom line was that Felicity was too important, to the team and Laurel herself, to alienate.

So she and Barry continued to pine for one another from afar, or in person when cases overlapped, but she refused to do anything about it. She had been stunned that Barry wasn’t put off by her taciturnity. He appeared perfectly content to wait until Laurel was ready.

That honestly scared her a little, reminding her of Oliver and his continuous candlelight vigil until Kurt’s return. She didn’t know if she was ready for that kind of devotion, but she longed for it. She longed for it desperately.

Oliver had tried to press her a few times, but always backed off when asked. She knew he only wanted her to be happy, but she would never be happy if her desires hurt someone else. She then had to convince him not to approach Felicity, insisting that, if it was meant to be, it would happen without anyone’s interference.

The only thing she was even more reluctant to discuss was Kurt’s offer, though she debated it internally every moment of the day.

 

* * *

 

He nervously approached the house, wringing his hands and gnawing on his lower lip. He knew he was about to do something incredibly foolish, but was unable to stop himself. He missed her so much, needed her so much, and couldn’t allow her to continue mourning him. He had kept tabs on her and knew she was in town for the holidays and staying with her parents, who were out for the evening.

He didn’t have much time, but enough to make right what he had done wrong those years ago.

He felt naked without the suit. This past year, he had been in it more than out of it, reaching the point where he didn’t know where Wonder Boy ended and Kurt Hummel began. He hadn’t felt like _Kurt_ for a very long time; now, he was only Kurt with Oliver, and they hadn't seen each other in months.

His heart sped up at the thought of him. He missed Oliver so much, ached for him at all times, and wanted nothing more than to run to Starling City and collapse in his arms. He just wanted Oliver to hold him and tell him everything would be all right. He wanted to drown in Oliver, be taken by him and take him in turn. He wanted to worship and be worshiped, wanted everything Oliver had to offer, and be fucked into oblivion.

But he was close, _so close_ , to finding his mother. He couldn’t give up now. He refused to surrender. He wouldn’t rest until his mother was back in his arms. It would be easier if Laurel was with him, but he wouldn’t rush her decision. She had to make it herself or else it meant nothing.

He was only surprised Hippolyta hadn’t fought him on the issue. There hadn’t been a new Amazon in centuries who wasn’t born into the tribe; they had almost forgotten how their race had originally come to be. His Queen, however, remembered. As she listened to his impressions of Laurel, of how this woman commanded her grandson’s love and respect, the offer to make her part of the Nation was a _fait accompli_. Laurel Lance would be a stunning Amazon.

This idea was only furthered by the tales her grandson, her Prince, brought to them of the outside world. The Amazons were content to remain sequestered on Paradise Island, and only learned of global developments when someone inadvertently landed on the island and was then interrogated.

They were frankly horrified by what he told them. So much had changed since Diana had been Wonder Woman, and now, more than ever, she was desperately needed. Of course, she was not the only one. Kurt had stepped into his mother’s boots and fought to save the world. That was commendable, but he couldn’t do it on his own. The Queen knew Kurt would find her daughter and punish the thieves who had taken her, but even their combined forces would not be enough.

Her other daughter Drusilla had been forced into Diana’s role, but had proven to be every inch the stateswoman her sister was. Hippolyta knew that, when Diana was found, she would not return to the island. Her daughter’s destiny was with her child, as was only right, and together they were meant to protect and defend this world.

She had wanted Drusilla to don the Wonder Girl costume and return to the outside world with Kurt, to aid him in his quest to find Diana, but Kurt vetoed the idea. If he was unable to find his mother, the Nation couldn’t risk losing their other princess. Hippolyta was proud of his wisdom and dedication to his people. Drusilla reluctantly complied, but insisted Kurt needed a partner.

He had suggested Laurel Lance. The Amazons as a whole had agreed.

So now the ball was in Laurel’s court, and he was determined to respect her decision, whatever it was.

He swallowed heavily. Laurel was the future, but tonight was about the past, about fixing something he deeply regretted.

He pressed a trembling finger to the doorbell and waited, rewarded with soft footsteps padding toward him. He flinched when the door opened.

“Hello, Sweetness,” he whispered.

Brittany screamed a sob and threw herself into his arms.

 

* * *

 

Brittany dragged him into the house, babbling at a frenetic speed, demanding answers to questions he wished to avoid. But he owed her. He had faked his death and devastated the both of them, severing a friendship he held in higher esteem than any other. She tackled him again and he wept in her arms.

“It’s okay, Kurty,” she murmured, running her fingers through his hair. “It doesn’t even matter anymore. All that matters is that you came back to me, just like I always knew you would.”

He startled.

“I never believed it. If you were really dead, I would have known. I would have felt it.”

When had he started underestimating her?

What he had not expected was the thunderous footfalls now barreling toward them, the screams of shock and horror. Hesitantly, he looked over Brittany’s shoulder.

They were all there, staring at him in fear and hope and everything between.

“Tink?” Santana breathed, tears already running down her face. “Is that really you?”

He nodded. “It’s really me,” he said roughly before a sob broke free. “I missed you, Satan.”

And then she was on him, sandwiching him between her and Brittany, alternating between cruel recriminations and joyous exaltations.

“You’re dead,” Finn whispered. “Are you a ghost? Do you see a white light?”

Kurt laughed and wiped his eyes. “It’s me, Finn.”

Finn burst into tears. “Why did you leave me, Kurt? How could you do that?”

“It wasn’t my choice,” Kurt said quietly.

“Explain yourself!”

Kurt jumped and found Sue Sylvester standing in front of him. He looked into her eyes and found tears. She was crying? For him? For anyone, really, but for him? He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, shocking her into utter stillness.

“I think I missed you most of all,” he whispered into her ear.

She stepped back and stared into his eyes. “Who did this to you?” she demanded. “Names, Porcelain! I want names to put on the headstones I’m about to commission!”

Before he could even posit an answer, he was swept up into Finn’s arms and then everyone was surrounding them. Rachel was shouting questions and Quinn was crying and Mike was touching him to make sure he was real. Puck was hugging him from behind and mumbling apologies over and over again.

He greeted all of them before he was able to disentangle himself. He stared across the foyer at Artie and Tina, who were looking at him with fear plain on their faces. He slowly walked toward them and then fell to his knees, taking Artie’s face in his hands.

Artie started sobbing and grabbed Kurt’s shoulders, pulling the other boy against him. “It’s you,” he cried. “Oh, god, Kurt, it’s really you.”

“I’m so sorry, Artie,” he whimpered. “I never wanted to leave you. Not any of you.”

“Then why did you?” Tina hissed. “How could you do that to us? Do you have any idea what it was like? We’re not any more over it now than we were then, but you waltz in here like nothing happened and, what? Expect us to forgive you?”

Kurt blinked and slowly rose to face her. “I didn’t ask for your forgiveness. I did what I had to do, to keep myself, and all of you, safe.”

“Safe from what!” Mercedes screamed.

He looked over his shoulder at her and saw the pain in her eyes, pain he had put there. “The accident wasn’t an accident,” he said softly.

Her eyes bulged and she raced to his side. “Baby, what are you saying? Someone tried to hurt you, tried to _kill_ you?”

He closed his eyes and nodded.

“But why?” she begged. “Why would they do that?”

“Because of something I never knew. Something my parents never got the chance to tell me.”

Tina yanked on his arm, her eyes filled rage and vengeance. “Who is it? Who tried to kill you and murdered Uncle Burt? Tell me now, Kurt, because I am going to go all Crouching Tiger, Cutting Bitch on their asses!”

“I don’t know yet,” he said, shaking his head, “but I’m close. I just need more time.” He steeled himself. “I’m going to find them, and when I do, they’ll pray they had killed me.”

His words rang like a solemn vow throughout the room. No one doubted them or him.

“What do they want with you?” Tina asked softly, taking his hand in hers.

“Nothing,” he bitterly replied. “I was just a loose end that needed to be tidied up. They could never have predicted what would happen next. No one could.” He looked up into her eyes. “They didn’t only come after Dad, Tee. They also took Mom.”

She stumbled back, eyes huge. “What?”

His tears renewed as he turned to his oldest friend. “She’s alive, Artie. She’s _alive_ and _they took her from me_.”

Artie’s eyes became ancient and haunted. “Aunt Suzanne’s alive?” he whispered.

Kurt nodded.

“That’s it,” Tina declared. “This is over. Like Shrew Sylvester said, I want names, Kurt, and I want them now.” She held up a hand when he opened his mouth in protest. “I don’t want to hear it! She’s your mom, honey, and I understand and respect that, but I love that woman. She was like a second mother to me and Artie, and if someone did this to her, did this to you, our best friend, I want answers.”

Artie’s tears dried and he nodded firmly.

Kurt pulled away and stepped back, trapping all of them in his gaze. Unconsciously, the others came to stand together.

“Before I say anything, I need you to understand how dangerous this is. That’s why I’ve stayed away so long. I couldn’t take the chance they would discover I was alive and use you to get to me. Because they would. They would kill you, and your families, to flush me out.”

“Fuck danger!” a furious Santana spat. “These bastards killed your awesome dad and took your mom from you. Let them come for me, because I _will_ spill blood before all is said and done.”

She was backed up with nods and shouts of encouragement, even from Rachel.

He shook his head. “You’re not getting this.”

“Oh, but we are,” Sue cut in. “It’s pretty obvious, Porcelain. To pull off an operation like this requires a vast amount of resources, including financial capital and highly trained personnel. This is nothing less than a conspiracy, which leads me to suspect there’s some militarized or government agency involved.”

He stared at her.

“Probably Black Ops or Special Forces,” she mindlessly continued. “Highly classified, buried in red tape, unknown to those who mistakenly believe they’re running our country.” She cocked her head. “They wanted your mother for some unknown reason. They took her and faked her death. They probably left you and your father alive to use against her later as bargaining chips.

“Obviously, it didn’t work, so they decided to dispose of you altogether, which means they viewed you as a threat. The question, of course, is why? What is it about you that has them so worried, Porcelain? You might think you were just a loose end, but do they believe that?”

“Not anymore,” he reluctantly admitted. “I’ve been forced to reveal myself in pursuit of them. They know I’m alive and are taking steps to hide themselves even further. They know I’m coming.”

She smirked. “So they’re running scared, which means their operation is either compromised or not as surefooted as they had believed.” She rubbed her hands together and cackled. “Excellent.”

“Please trust us, Kurty,” Brittany said.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I do and always have, but I meant what I said. They will use you to get to me, to hurt me. I won’t allow it.”

“But it’s not just your decision,” Rachel said quietly. “They came for one, but got all of us. Kurt, you don’t know what your death, or what your presumed death, did to us. We were devastated. It’s nothing something we’ve ever gotten over.”

She shook her head. “I’m not saying this to hurt you. You did what you thought was right and I thank you for trying to protect us. I understand your mom is your priority, and she should be, but I meant what I said, Kurt. When they came for you, they got all of us, both good and bad.”

Puck nodded. “We’re a team, Princess. That has never changed and it never will. You can count on us, I swear.”

“Prince, actually,” Kurt murmured.

“Huh?”

He swallowed. “Suzanne Hummel never existed. My mother’s real name is Diana Prince.”

“How is that relevant?” Quinn asked.

“Because it’s how they became aware of her. Before she retired and married Dad, she was an agent with the IADC.”

“What’s that?” asked a confused Finn.

“The Interagency Defense Command,” Sue said, looking at Kurt with shrewd eyes. “It could be deemed the precursor to the NSA and Office of Homeland Security. It’s since been dissolved, but it was the agency that policed other agencies, both foreign and domestic.”

She frowned. “By agent, you mean your mother was a spy. She must have been a damn good one, because IADC operatives were the best of the best. How high up on the ladder was she?”

“Two steps below the director,” Kurt said. “Her superior, Steve Trevor, came out of retirement to try and help me find her. I lost contact with him a few weeks ago. I have to assume he's been eliminated.”

“What do they want with her, Kurt?” Quinn asked. “Why are they scared of you?”

He bit his lip.

“Tell us,” Mercedes pleaded. “We can handle it, Kurt. We know how to keep secrets when they really matter, I swear.”

“You can never tell anyone,” he warned. “Not your parents, siblings, or partners. This can never leave this house.”

They nodded solemnly.

His eyes darted around. “Including Sam. Where is he, anyway?”

“With his family,” Artie said. “They’re visiting relatives in Kentucky.”

Kurt nodded.

Artie blushed. “Kurt, do we really have to exclude Sam? He’s, I mean, we’re …”

Kurt’s eyes bugged. “Really?” he whispered.

Artie nodded shyly.

“That is so _hot_.”

Artie blinked owlishly and stared at him.

Kurt just shrugged. “Well, it is. Wow, what else have I missed?”

They began rearranging themselves, ignoring Kurt’s blatant staring. He knew Brittany was still with Santana, so that was no surprise, and now he knew Sam and Artie were together. But Mike and Noah? Quinn and Tina? _Finn and_ _Mercedes?_ The hell?

“Did almost everyone turn gay?”

“We did our best to step into your fabulous shoes,” Puck snickered.

Mike silenced him with a quick kiss.

“I had a dream like that once,” Kurt said as he looked at them.

Mike gave him a filthy grin. “You should have said something.”

“Well, actually it was you, me, and Sam. Paris was involved.”

Mike frowned in confusion.

“Eiffel Tower,” Puck moaned.

Mike’s eyes glazed over.

“Hey,” a joking Artie warned.

Kurt looked at Rachel with a raised brow. She blushed furiously.

“Will,” she murmured.

“What?”

She cleared her throat. “Um, Mr. Schuester?”

The sneer on Sue’s face indicated what she thought of that particular coupling. Kurt silently admitted it was utterly bizarre, but he was long past judging others for their romantic choices. If Rachel and … Will … loved each other, who was he to comment on it?

“Do you have someone, Kurt?” Finn asked.

Kurt’s answering smile was blinding. “Yes. We love each other very much.”

Finn’s eyes softened. “I’m happy for you. Will we get to meet him?”

“You’re trying to keep him safe, too,” Rachel guessed.

“Does he know whatever the big secret is?” Tina asked.

“He does,” Kurt affirmed, “just as I know his.” He looked at each one in turn. “Are you absolutely sure you want to know? Once you do, you can never not know. I was deadly serious that this would make you targets.”

“It’s a risk we’re willing to take,” Brittany said. “I’m not losing you again, Kurty.”

The others nodded.

“Okay,” he whispered, backing up another step. “You can tell Sam and Will, but no one else.” He looked at Sue. “Your word. Your _word_ that you will keep control of this situation. Your word that, if you can’t, you will tell me immediately so I can protect you.”

She bristled at the inherent suggestion she needed help or protection from anyone, but she admired his moxie. “Done.”

He closed his eyes and sighed. He then stood in the center of the room, held his arms aloft with his palms toward the ceiling. He began spinning in a circle and a huge flash of light erupted, temporarily blinding them. After the light faded and they were able to blink and not see spots behind their eyelids, they looked at him.

“Oh, my god,” Finn mumbled. “Is this real life? Am I on Vitamin D again?”

“Hush, baby,” Mercedes murmured, once again crying as she stared at her boo in awe. “Oh, honey, I had no idea.”

“I’ve seen you on the news,” Mike whispered, “we all have. Fighting things that shouldn’t exist, things that want and try to hurt us. You stop them. You save people.”

“I try,” Kurt said, swallowing heavily and pushing up his mask. “I really do.”

“It’s really you,” Rachel warbled. “Until you took off the mask, I wasn’t sure. It was like my mind wouldn’t allow me to believe it.”

The others nodded.

“That’s part of the magic of the costume. I mean, really, the mask doesn’t hide much; without the magic, anyone who knew me would see through it.”

Quinn cautiously stepped forward, her eyes roaming over things she’d never believed she would see in real life. The Golden Belt. The Golden Lasso. Good lord. Her friend was a _hero_. A true, legitimate hero, one who was in constant danger trying to save the world and everyone in it.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she whispered, “Wonder Boy.”

He burst into tears. “I really missed you, Quinnie.”

She sobbed and took him into her arms, noting the strength with which he held her. She had never felt so safe. She ran her fingers through his hair as all the girls always had.

“Then … your mom?”

He pulled back and nodded, withdrawing his phone from who knew where, and gestured for them to gather around. He pulled up a picture of his mother, her smile broad and glorious. He then scrolled to the next and there she was again in full regalia, only missing her glasses.

“Aunt Suzanne is Wonder Woman,” Tina breathed. “Holy shit.”

“That’s why they took her?” demanded an angry Artie.

“How much do you know about the legend of Wonder Woman?”

“Not much,” Sue admitted. “She helped turn the tide for the Allies during World War Two, but then disappeared. She came back in the seventies and helped stabilize the Cold War before disappearing again.”

Kurt nodded. “She continued working with the IADC, but retired when it became obvious she wasn’t aging. She clued Steve Trevor in on the secret and he helped her vanish from public life. Then she got married and had me.”

“Who is she, Kurt?” Quinn asked. “Who is Wonder Woman?”

“My mother is the daughter of Hippolyta, the ruler of Paradise Island and sovereign of the Amazon Nation, daughter of High Queen Gabrielle.”

Mercedes stared. “Amazons. As in actual _Amazons_. As in Greek myths are not really myths?”

He nodded. “Just like that, yes.”

“That’s what you meant,” Puck said. “Prince. You’re really a prince.”

“I am the Prince of the Amazon Nation. I can’t inherit the throne, obviously, but, yes, I am Amazon royalty. I am the great-grandson of Gabrielle and Xena, Warrior Princess.”

Santana raised a shaky hand to cover her mouth.

“These people want your mom because she’s an Amazon?” asked a confused Finn.

Kurt looked away. “They want her because she’s immortal.”

Complete silence.

“Are … are you immortal, as well?” a hesitant Tina finally asked.

“We’re not positively sure, but most likely yes,” he said hesitantly. “I won’t age and I won’t die. Instead, I’ll get to watch as I outlive everyone I love.”

His anger and bitterness were oppressive.

“Jesus, Kurt,” Finn whispered, eyes filled with tears.

Meanwhile, Brittany surreptitiously purloined Kurt’s phone and began scrolling through his pictures.

“Is this your boyfriend, Kurty?”

Kurt looked down and smiled. “His name is Oliver.”

They all leaned it.

“So hot,” Puck groaned.

“He’s gorgeous,” Santana drooled.

“But you’re happy, Kurt?” Artie asked. “This guy makes you happy?”

Kurt smiled. “As soon as we met, we knew there would never be anyone else for either of us. Circumstances interfered, but we never gave up hope and we never will. We'll marry as soon as I find Mom.”

“He’s a lot older than you,” Rachel said.

“He’s younger than _Will_ ,” Kurt hissed.

She blushed and nodded her apology.

“Who’s this?” Brittany chirped.

“My friend Laurel. She’s an attorney.”

“Another hottie,” Puck said, pouting and crossing his arms. “Not fair.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but then something crawled up his spine. “I have to go,” he suddenly announced.

“What!” Santana barked. “Fuck no!”

“Why, Kurt?” Brittany asked, her eyes filling.

“My Wonder sense is tingling.”

She nodded, accepting it but obviously not liking it. “And when will you come back? How much longer will I have to live without my best friend?”

“I don’t know, Sweetness,” he whispered, “but if it was your mother, could you leave her in the hands of people who meant her harm?”

“I understand,” she murmured, “and I’m very, very proud of you.”

They crowded around him, hugging and kissing him, caressing any part of him on which they could gain purchase.

“This isn’t the end, right, Kurt?” Artie asked.

“I’ll be back, Arthur,” Kurt told him with a small smile. “I won’t lose you again.” He leaned down and pressed a scorching kiss to the other boy’s lips.

Artie moaned and wrapped his hands around Kurt’s neck, kissing back passionately.

“Say what?” Mercedes demanded of no one.

Kurt pulled back and smacked his lips. “You’ve improved,” he said with appreciation.

Artie blushed. “You were always the best.”

“What did I tell you?” Brittany clucked at everyone.

“This has happened before?” asked a skeptical Finn.

Kurt smiled. “Artie was my first kiss way back in, gosh, second grade.”

“Hot,” Puck said.

Sue thought all of them were degenerate reprobates. Except for her Porcelain. He was better than all of them. He always was.

“Kurt Elijah Hummel,” Brittany said sternly, “if you don’t come back, I will find you. I’m not going to face another five years without you in my life.”

Kurt winked. “Don’t worry, lady. I’ll need my best girl standing next to me at my wedding.”

She clapped with delight and tackled him once more. “Do you really have to leave?”

He nodded. “Something’s coming. I’m going to meet it before it gets to you.” He blew them a kiss and opened the door. “I love you all.”

And then he was gone in a blur.

They quickly rushed onto the porch, catching a glimpse of him as he raced down Brittany’s street, which dead-ended at a copse of trees. He blew through them into the meadow just beyond and they clapped their hands over their ears at the resultant sonic boom.

“He’s so fast!” Finn exclaimed. “It’s amazing!”

Rachel smirked in fondness. “I’d say wondrous.”

There was suddenly a large tear in the air, accompanied by crackling lightening. They panicked when they heard Kurt scream as he was sucked into it.

“Where did he go?” Mercedes shrieked.

 

* * *

 

 

He kept up his momentum, too terrified to slow down as he barreled through the passage or whatever the hell it was, determined to push through it. He breached the membrane and was met by a blazing sun high overhead accompanied by a cloudless sky of cobalt blue. The terrain suggested he was still in North America, but the topography was most definitely not Ohio.

He was in a desert, or what perhaps might pass for one, with high cliffs and flat mesas. He began slowing down. Suddenly a red blur was streaking toward him across the ground as a blue missile approached from the sky. The missile got to him first.

He looked up, squinting in confusion, as a young girl landed before him dressed in a suit markedly similar to his own. She beamed at him.

“Hi!” she chirped. “I’m Kara! Also known as Supergirl.”

The red blur skidded to a halt only two feet before him. Kurt slowly tilted his head, recognizing the costume from Laurel’s description.

“Barry?”


	6. Chapter 6

Barry began bouncing up and down, which certainly reinforced Ollie and Laurel’s descriptions of him having a fun and effervescent personality, rather along the lines of a hyperactive puppy. It was adorable.

“Oh, wow! You’re him! You’re Wonder Boy! I’ve seen you on the news!”

“You have?” Kara asked. “So he’s from your universe?”

Barry nodded happily and looked back at Kurt. “Gosh, that means you’re _him!_ You’re Oliver’s boyfriend!” He held out a hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you!”

A bewildered Kurt shook hands, still trying to figure out what was this was and how it happened. He shook his head to clear it and smirked. “And you’re the Flash. You want to be Laurel’s boyfriend.”

Barry ducked his head and blushed so brightly, it was visible on the uncovered portions of his face. “Did she tell you about me?” he asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Kurt laughed. “She did, but that’s all I’m going to say.”

Barry nodded and shrugged a shoulder. “Cool. That’s fair.” He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than anyone else.

“Um,” Kurt began, “would one of you please tell me where I am and why, apparently, I’m no longer in my own universe?”

Barry began babbling at hyperspeed about the multiverse and parallel worlds and physics.

Kurt nodded. “Yes, I understand, but …”

“You do?” a surprised Kara interrupted. She was still having trouble.

He smiled. “Yes, but that doesn’t explain why I’m here. I was running nowhere near my top speed when this happened. I broke the sound barrier, but that shouldn’t have been enough to propel me into another universe! A doorway, I guess you could call it, appeared before me and, before I could stop myself, I was sucked into it.”

Barry paled. “How is that possible?”

“I’m not sure. I was visiting friends when I sensed something dangerous was coming. I left to meet it before it crossed the town limits, but there was no immediate enemy I could see. All of a sudden, there was a rent in the air itself and here I am.”

Kara frowned. “That sounds like a deliberate attack against you.”

Barry bit his lip and nodded. “That’s actually kind of frightening. Technology like that shouldn’t exist. That it does, that someone or something can control it, is scary. This has happened to me before, ending up in another universe, but what you’re describing suggests you were a specific target.”

Kurt’s lips stretched into a grim line. “They knew where I was,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “I hope my friends are okay.”

“Do you know who’s after you?” Kara asked gently.

Kurt shook his head. “Only in vague terms. It’s most likely a covert Special Forces agency administered by a shadow government. They tried to kill me when I was younger, but instead killed my father. I escaped and faked my death.”

Kara’s eyes bulged.

Barry placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Is this about your mom?”

Kurt nodded. “How much do you know?” he whispered.

“Only what Ollie and Laurel told me, which wasn’t much. You thought your mom was dead for years until you found out she was taken from you when you were just a kid. You discovered later she was still alive. I’m not sure when, but I guess it was after you and Ollie together. You’ve been trying to find her for a couple of years now.”

“That’s horrible!” screeched an appalled Kara. “So you think some government agency is involved?”

“Yes,” Kurt said. “For a while, I was able to hide beneath their radar, but it wasn’t proving fruitful to my search. Meanwhile, there were awful things happening in the world. I couldn’t turn my back on them, because I knew I could help.” He shrugged. “So I became Wonder Boy.”

“And now they know for sure you’re alive and looking for your mother,” Barry assumed. “You think they’re the ones who did this?”

“It’s the most logical supposition.”

Barry scowled. “Buttheads,” he hissed, shaking his head. He then brightened. “Well, we can get you back to your world, I think. But … how would you like to help bring down some annoying supervillains first?”

Kurt grinned. “Tell me more.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had to make a detour to her office, Barry and Kurt gamely following along. Barry was already known to James, Winn, and Kara’s employer, Cat Grant.

“Do they know you’re the Flash?” Kurt asked.

“James and Winn do,” Barry acknowledged, “and I’m pretty sure Ms. Grant at least suspects, but I’ve confirmed nothing.”

“You might want to change,” Kara said to Kurt. She blinked. “Do you have something else to wear?”

He nodded. “From what you’ve said of your boss, she’s big into fashion and presentation, right?”

Kara nodded.

“Okay,” Kurt said, backing up a few steps before spinning. A blinding flash of light later, and he was wearing what he presumed would pass for acceptable.

“Whoa,” Kara breathed. “Only gay, huh?” she asked with disappointment.

Kurt chuckled.

Barry offered a low whistle. “You could maybe make me rethink some things.”

“I’m telling Oliver you said that,” Kurt grinned, stomping away.

Barry gaped. “Wait! No! Come back!”

Kara pointed at him and roared with laughter.

 

* * *

 

The elevator dinged open and Kara found Cat waiting for her with a glare on her face, which was par for the course. James and Winn anxiously stood just behind her.

“Kara,” Cat sniped, as usual purposefully mispronouncing her assistant’s name, “I sent you for my latte twenty minutes ago. I verified with the café manager, who was subsequently terminated, that you placed and collected the order fifteen minutes previously. Would you please explain to me why my preferred beverage is no longer at its optimal temperature, as well as why Mr. Allen’s assistance was required?”

Barry just shuffled his feet, staring down at the floor.

Kara was afraid to blink. “Uh …”

Suddenly a figure pushed from between them and Cat gasped.

Who on earth was this magnificent creature? Whence had he come? Could be cloned? He was dressed in haute couture, as was only right, and was absolutely stunning from glorious hair to perfectly shod toe. Half his face was covered by dark Chanel sunglasses, a model for which Cat was still on the damnable waiting list. As if someone of her stature and acumen should have to wait for _anything_.

A secretarial flunky by the name of Missy, who followed Cat around like a terrier whenever Kara wasn’t present, squealed as she bounded over toward the new arrival.

“Oh, my _god!_ ” she gushed. “Where have you been all of my life? Are those _Chanel_ sunglasses? Is that a _Versace_ trench? Are those _Mizrahi_ gloves? Is that …”

Kurt curled a lip in disdain and began removing said gloves. “Excuse me, but I’m a little busy at the moment. Perhaps you could return to envy me at a later time.”

Missy squeaked and scurried away as Cat’s green eyes gleamed with interest and hunger.

He pulled the sunglasses from his face, revealing feline eyes of a startling color, and looked around the office, thoroughly unimpressed.

“Kara, darling, I detect _fluorescent lighting_ ,” he drawled with utter disappointment. “You know I insist upon environments with only natural sunlight. The fluorescent variety dulls my magnificent skin and causes seizures.”

James and Winn slowly turned toward each other, each with an arched brow.

Kurt sauntered around and dragged a finger across the desk abandoned by Siobhan, sneering at the path he had drawn in the dust and heaving a dramatic sigh at his soiled digit.

“So, this is Catco Worldwide. I suppose this space is … serviceable, though not very ideal in highlighting the _allegedly_ exquisite taste of its namesake.”

Cat narrowed her eyes.

“I must admit, however,” he continued, slowly circling James and Winn, “it does offer some truly stunning views.”

James smirked as Winn blushed. His blush deepened when Kurt gave him a saucy wink.

“And who are you?” Cat demanded in an attempt to reassert control over the situation.

Kurt paused and offered a slow blink. He slowly turned his head toward her, blinked again, looked up her and down, blinked once more, and then resettled his gaze on Kara.

It was the most thorough and blatant, yet somehow classy, dismissal any of them had ever seen. It was utterly _glorious_.

Cat was mildly enraged but mostly intrigued. It had been quite a long time since anyone had the temerity, or even the ability, to snub her without so much as a word. It was impressive, though she would never admit it.

“My name is Elijah Prince,” Kurt sniffed. “It’s understandable you wouldn’t recognize me; we travel in different circles, after all.”

“Well,” she said briskly, “you certainly don’t suffer from a lack of self-esteem.”

He smirked. “Indeed. I have low esteem for everyone else.”

Okay, that was good, she silently conceded. _Very_ good.

He heaved another sigh. “I admit, sometimes I too would like to indulge in the mindless drivel that is keeping up with the Kardashians, but I’m far too busy counting my many billions.”

Kara swallowed heavily as she noticed Cat had developed a tic in her right eye.

“Oh, forgive me,” Cat simpered, “but I’m simply unable to stay abreast of all the Eurotrash who purport themselves to be _somebody_.”

He offered a frigid smile in reply. “My, those words might have been clever had they come from someone other than a garden gnome dressed in Ann Taylor Loft.”

Kara, James, Winn, and even Barry gasped in shock.

“This,” Cat seethed, “is _Balenciaga_.”

Kurt gave her a sympathetic grin. “What’s important is that _you_ believe that.”

They said nothing and stared into each other’s eyes for approximately two minutes. Winn timed it. Finally, Cat’s lips turned up into a feline smile.

“It is my pleasure to welcome you to Catco Worldwide, Mr. Prince.”

Kurt had decided to use the alias he sometimes employed in his own world. Kara and Barry had advised him there was no Wonder Woman, Wonder Boy, or Arrow in this universe, but he couldn’t take the chance. For all he knew, there _was_ a Diana Prince or Kurt Hummel who existed here. He didn’t wish to expose them, or himself, and was terrified he might be confronted with an alive Burt Hummel.

Kurt took her hand and kissed its knuckles. “Elijah, please, and the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Grant.”

“You may call me Cat.”

“Ah, that is a privilege which must be earned.”

“I believe you already have,” she said, actually _smiling_.

He gave her a mysterious grin. “I don’t think so, at least not yet.”

She arched a brow. “Well, all right, then. How do you know Kara?”

“I’ve only recently made her delectable acquaintance,” he purred, sending gleaming eyes at Kara, who blushed. “I’m actually here for Mr. Allen. An emergency has arisen at home and his presence will soon be required.”

Cat read between the lines. She knew the latest superhero on the scene was actually Barry Allen’s alter ego and wondered if Mr. Prince had one of his own.

“So you’re friends with Mr. Allen?” she prompted.

“I would say it’s more that we are familiar with each other.”

“Elijah’s dating Oliver, one of my best friends!” Barry chirruped.

“And Barry wishes to date my sister Laurel,” Kurt added.

Barry’s eyes widened slightly. He knew of Kurt’s offer to transform Laurel in Wonder Girl. He also knew she was reticent, though she wouldn’t explain exactly why and he sensed her longing to accept. It appeared either Kurt assumed she would eventually take him up on it or that, regardless, Kurt considered her to be his sister Amazon.

Cat gave an imperious huff. “This Oliver person, is he acceptable? Has he been thoroughly vetted? I presume you have a picture.”

Kurt pulled out his phone, scrolled through it, and handed it to her.

“He is … quite handsome,” she admitted.

Winn, who was trying as discreetly as possible to look over her shoulder, did a double-take.

Kurt was just relieved Cat didn’t appear to recognize Ollie. Kara had insisted she had never heard of Oliver Queen, and Kurt had just gone with it.

“And what of this Laurel?”

Kurt scrolled again.

“An attractive girl.”

Kurt frowned. “She’s a brilliant attorney who, after losing her boyfriend and sister, finished putting herself through college and then law school, graduating at the top of her class. She is kind, honest, and one of the bravest people I know.”

“Why would she have to put herself through school if she is your sister?” Cat asked. “You admitted you’re very wealthy.”

“My bond with Laurel transcends blood,” Kurt replied. “In every way that matters, she is my sister.”

Cat slowly nodded. “Friends are the family you choose for yourself.”

“Exactly.”

Kurt, Kara, and Barry then all tilted their heads sideways as Cat turned toward her office to grab her water bottle.

“Incoming,” Barry murmured as the other two nodded.

“Go,” Kurt whispered. “You said you were working on something? I’ll hold them off until you finish.”

“Are you sure?” asked a somber Kara.

Kurt just grinned as Kara signaled for a confused Winn and James to hide, while Barry dragged her into the elevator.

Suddenly, all of the monitors in Cat’s office flared to life and Livewire was standing before her.

“Not,” Winn swallowed, “not good.”

“You should watch where you’re going, Cat,” Livewire said, smirking, “or someone might just declaw you.”

Cat met her gaze unflinchingly. “You really need to get some new material, Leslie,” she drawled before turning her back on the other woman and rolling her eyes, sauntering back out into the main office.

She frowned when she noticed Kara was gone, probably to try and find Supergirl. Mr. Allen and Mr. Prince had also disappeared. She suspected Mr. Allen was hiding his friend before transforming into the Flash.

Perhaps this wouldn’t be as awful as she suspected.

Livewire happily skipped after Cat. “Your days of telling me and my friend what to do are over.”

“You have a friend?” Cat asked. “Congratulations. It’s charming when lunatics find solace in each other and share their medication. You must see so many colors the rest of us are denied.”

The elevator dinged open once more and Cat sighed.

“Oh, it’s you, Siobhan,” she offered, not bothering to comment on the woman’s ridiculous new look. “I see my former minions have united.” She turned back to Livewire with a slight smirk on her face. “Strength in numbers?” She leaned in. “You two should call Norma Rae and find out how it’s _really_ done.”

Silver Banshee tilted her head. “You know,” she said, taking a deep breath, “your voice is as about as annoying as this.”

Winn rushed forward to try and talk Siobhan down, pleading with her not to do this, that she was better than this, that he would help her, but she simply shrugged off his words and turned her sonic cry on him. Suddenly, there was a blue blur and yet another masked superhero arrived, placing himself between Winn and Siobhan.

It was obvious James and Winn knew who he was, but he didn’t care. If Kara and Barry trusted them, so could he. He saw a glimmer of recognition in Cat’s eyes, but if she hadn’t said anything about Barry, he presumed she would also cover for him.

“Very piercing,” he said. “I’ve heard less offensive noises from mating whales.”

He banged his bracelets together and the concussive force knocked Siobhan unconscious and threw her back into the elevator, which dinged once more as its doors closed.

“And what new freak is this?” Livewire seethed, placing Cat in a chokehold.

Kurt sneered. “Hello, Kettle. You just received a message from Pot.” He looked down at the palm of his hand. “It reads, _you’re black_.” He raised his gaze and considered her with a bland look. “One word: _conditioner_.”

Cat snorted.

“You think that’s funny?” Livewire demanded, tightening the hold. “You’ll just end up being responsible for getting another person killed.”

Kurt laughed. “Strong words from someone who looks like the result of _Young_ _Frankenstein_ impregnating Kristen Stewart.”

She blinked and Cat managed to throw off the hold but, before she could escape, Livewire grabbed her once more and disappeared back into the monitors.

Kurt abruptly turned and then winced, not realizing Winn had been standing directly behind him. Their chests collided and Winn fell over. Kurt reached down and pulled him to his feet.

“Are you all right?”

“Your body is very hard,” Winn said before flushing spectacularly.

James closed his eyes and shook his head, though Kurt smiled.

“I guess you bring something out in me,” he purred. "Sort of a ... Win Winn situation."

Sweat broke out across Winn’s forehead as he began babbling, only to cease speaking altogether when Kurt laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Call Kara and Barry,” he said to James, “and let them know she took Cat. I’ll follow at a discreet distance. They obviously want her for something and probably desire an audience. They’ll get in contact with Kara before all is said and done.”

“You’re not going to stop them?” asked a panicked Winn.

“I’ll interfere if it becomes necessary, but this is Kara’s rodeo. She told me about the Red Kryptonite. She needs to show the people of National City she’s still on their side, that they can trust her.”

“Who are you?” James asked.

“Wonder Boy. No autographs, please.”

He then ran out of one of the open balcony doors and threw himself over the rail.

James and Winn stared at each other.

“Don’t say it,” Winn warned, his blush still in effect.

James began singing _Afternoon Delight_.

“Will kill you.”

James switched to _Love in an Elevator_.

“Feed your carcass to cats. Grumpy Cats.”

 

* * *

 

A detached Kurt watched the unfolding drama while perched on a roof a block away. Kara had freed Cat from the chains binding her to a park bench and was now facing off with Livewire and Silver Banshee. What he had told Winn was true: Kara needed to do this to prove herself; but he also knew there was little he could accomplish in this situation, other than acting as another barrier.

He could match Kara for strength and running speed, but she could fly and simply had more powers than he did: the cold breath, laser eyes, and x-ray vision. He had never before felt quite so inadequate and wondered as to the true dangers of this universe if such champions were needed. Thankfully, his own world didn’t have rogue aliens. Well, at least not yet.

He did find it odd that he hadn’t been affected by the sonic scream, as Kara so obviously was. They both had enhanced hearing, so what was the difference?

Cat, of course, refused to leave, knowing the two overpowered idiots would just come for her again and likely hurt an innocent in the process. If Supergirl faltered, well, she might rethink her stance. Until then, she would wait.

Suddenly Barry flashed in and took Livewire to the top of a nearby building to battle as Kara engaged Silver Banshee. Livewire made quick work of him before circuiting back down to the park. Silver Banshee had similar success with Kara, driving her to the ground.

A news helicopter then appeared on the scene. Cat was appalled the station had sent their employees into obvious danger in search of a story. Even she wasn’t that heartless.

Livewire screamed her hatred for helicopters and threw electric current at it. Kara raced to intercept and took the brunt of the attack, which she withstood for several seconds before falling to earth, a smirking Livewire and Silver Banshee approaching her.

Kurt was just about to make his play when, to his surprise and pleasure, ordinary people raced to thwart them, offering themselves as living shields to protect Kara. They demanded Supergirl be left alone, much to Livewire’s incredulity. She raised and charged her hands, ignoring Barry’s sudden arrival, but before she could get off a shot, she was hit with the spray of a fireman’s hose, which electrocuted her, the discharge going straight into Silver Banshee. They both collapsed, unconscious.

The fireman helped Kara to her feet as the crowd cheered and roared their approval of Supergirl and Flash.

Kurt smiled in satisfaction as he waited for the DEO to come collect their escapees.

 

* * *

 

He found himself most unsatisfied after accompanying Kara and Barry back to DEO headquarters. He used the Golden Lasso to compel both Livewire and Silver Banshee to forget any memories they had of Supergirl, Kara Danvers, Cat Grant, Winn Schott, James Olsen, the Flash, and himself.

He then pooh-poohed Kara's concerns about mental violation, arguing that the women were psychopaths bent on her and Cat's destruction, truly uncaring of who they maimed or killed in the process. This was the most rational and humane solution. They had no reason to target those they didn't know. He didn't alter their personalities in any way. At most, he implanted a posthypnotic suggestion.

Kara finally calmed down and agreed, as did Barry. General Lane, of course, howled about dangerous and presumptuous aliens. Whatever his many issues were, Kurt had no time for them or him. He also had no problem saying so, which amused Barry and shocked Kara and Lucy Lane.

“I’m not an alien, Mr. Lane.”

“ _General_ Lane,” the man growled.

“You are no general to me, because this isn’t my world and these United States are not mine. Even were that not the case, I hold dual citizenship and you therefore have no authority over me. Stop insisting otherwise and making yourself appear a fool.”

The man’s eyes bulged.

“Really?” asked an interested Barry. “What other country?”

Kurt smirked. “I was born on Paradise Island, the seat of the Amazon Nation.”

A wide-eyed Lucy stepped forward, pushing past her father. “You’re an Amazon?” she breathed. “I thought only women were Amazons. They’re truly real?”

He smiled. “They are on my world, yes; whether they exist here is unknown to me. It is true that only women are Amazons. I’m different because I was born to the Amazon princess, the next in line to the throne. That my blood is royal supersedes my gender and, as I can’t inherit and really would have no interest in doing so, they have no reason to be wary of me. They accept me as one of them.”

“So they merely tolerate you?” Kara asked.

“No, they love me. I’m male but trained in Amazon traditions. My loyalty is unquestioned. They respect my mother and are too fearful of my Queen to cast me out, even if they wanted to, which they don’t. They also enjoy the novelty of a prince, especially as I hold no authority over them and never will.”

General Lane ranted and raved about freaks in costumes, actually frothing at the mouth.

“What the hell is your problem?” Kurt demanded. “Flash and I have every intention of returning to our world, which leaves you with Supergirl and her cousin. From everything I’ve seen and heard, their loyalty is to this world and its people, if not to you, because it’s obvious you don’t deserve it.”

Lane spluttered.

He rolled his eyes. “The fact of the matter is you need them far more than they do you. The next time the shit hits the fan and you hamstring them, the citizens of this country will bray for your blood. Good luck explaining your actions when you're called before a full congressional hearing, trying to defend countless civilian casualties because your own fear keeps you from pulling your head out of your ass.”

Lucy stared at him with wide eyes before slowly turning to her father, who had gone chalk white. Kara knew better than to say anything, while her sister Alex, as well as Barry, snickered.

“Now,” he briskly continued, “if that marvelous piece of theater is concluded, Barry and I should get home. I have a mother to rescue and a hot piece to claim, and Barry needs to man up and ask my sister on a date.”

Barry blushed and mumbled nonsense.

Kurt turned to Kara. “If you wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all, but I will miss you both.”

He looped one arm around her and one around Barry, nodding at Lucy and Alex.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I have the feeling we’ll be seeing each other again.”

 

* * *

 

Barry skidded out of the breach and found himself back in Central City. He looked around, but didn’t see Kurt, who he assumed had been returned to Ohio. He pulled out his cell phone, relieved he once again had service, and quickly checked in with his team before calling Oliver.

 

* * *

 

“Well, I see you managed to return. How very fortuitous.”

Kurt raised an unimpressed brow.

“We haven’t met yet,” she continued, “but we have some people in common. Oliver, for example.”

He narrowed his eyes.

She leaned over and grinned. “There’s that anger. There’s the rage I knew was lurking within you. What would you do, I wonder, if I was tell you I had your mother? What would you do to get her back?”

“Would you really like to find out, Amanda Waller?”

She startled and pulled back.

“Oh, _dear_. Did you not know I was telepathic?” He clucked his tongue and shook his head. “Clearly the abilities of yourself and your team are exaggerated, but I thank you kindly for delivering the usual lackluster Evil Villain Monologue. It allowed me to rummage through what passes for your intelligence and learn so many new things!”

She scowled. “I am not a villain.”

“Yes, you are,” he said darkly. “You steal people from their lives. You destroy families. You play Frankenstein with them out of fear when they have given you no cause.”

“I had nothing to do with your father’s death,” she said honestly.

“But you know of it,” he spat, “and you continue to work for A.R.G.U.S. Also, stop being so utterly _gutless_ and admit what it was. It wasn’t a death, it was _murder_. Your organization tried to murder me when I was only a child. Don’t pretend you’re above such methods, because we both know better.”

She held his gaze, but he saw the bravado leave her eyes. She didn’t necessarily agree with her agency’s methods in every circumstance, but she continued to uphold them and did believe in their aims. She might not have been evil, but she was certainly immoral. She had accepted that a long time ago.

“You must understand …”

“Nothing,” he interrupted. “I must understand _nothing_. You think you’re so clever with your pathetic little Suicide Squad. What you did to Oliver in China is unconscionable, which I suppose only makes sense, considering your total lack of conscience. I know you had Steven Trevor assassinated. He was a good man and true patriot who served this country for forty years, as did his father before him.

“As far as my mother is concerned, she has done nothing but try to save this world from the wars its governments enact, including your own. Don’t you dare stand there and pontificate to me. You’ve held her in captivity for more than half my life. You allowed me to believe her dead. You tried to deport me to another dimension!

“You’re not trying to save a nation or its people. You’re forcing heroes and villains into indentured servitude to commit treason and espionage your people are incapable of perpetrating on their own! And if those servants die in the course of the duty to which you’ve consigned them, all the better. Cleaning up body parts really is so much easier than having to do the truly nasty work yourself, isn’t it?”

She set her jaw and narrowed her eyes. His words had rattled her and she resented it. He was also far more knowledgeable than she ever suspected.

“I wonder why that is?” he asked innocently. “Could it be your security is not as tight as you believe? Or perhaps your staff isn’t quite as loyal as you blackmailed them into being?"

He tilted his head. "What do you think, Mockingbird?”

She glared at him.

“By the way, how are the plans for C.A.D.M.U.S. coming along? Any news on that front?”

Her face blanked as she slowly stepped back, thoroughly unseated. How in the world had he learned of C.A.D.M.U.S.? It was years before it could even be initialized! There had to be a leak. There was no other explanation.

He hung his head, causing his circlet to slip off and fall into one of his manacled hands. He was very interested in the material that comprised them. He could feel it trying to neutralize the feminum of his bracelets. It would fail, of course, but that it could even make the attempt was troublesome.

“You see," he said softly, "there’s something you’ve never considered, a truth so simple you blinded yourself to it.”

She smirked and leaned forward. “And what would that be?”

The circlet transformed into the Chakram and he separated it into its component pieces, cutting himself free with one and holding the other against her throat. He looked up, eyes blazing with unholy rancor.

“I’m not my mother.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not getting this up sooner, but my grandmother has been in the hospital this past week and things have been a little crazy. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> This chapter was getting far too lengthy, so I've decided to split it into two, thus bringing up the total number of chapters to nine.
> 
> Finally, Happy Birthday to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

“ _Hey._ ”

Laurel smiled against the speaker of her phone. “Hi, babe. How are you?”

“ _It’s pretty quiet in Central City. Well, for the moment. You know how it is_.”

She laughed. “All too well.”

“ _How did it go with Sara?_ ”

Laurel fell silent for a moment. “It was wonderful,” she finally said, “and awful. Having to mourn her all over again was … bizarre.” She paused, forcing back tears. “I guess I thought since I’d done it before, it wouldn’t hurt as much, but it was worse. We had gotten so much closer after she came back. When she died _again_ , it was like losing someone I’d only just begun to love.”

“ _But she’s okay?_ ” he asked gently.

“She is, and is now fully invested in her new life as White Canary. Personally, with as many times as she’s landed on her feet and been resurrected, I think Black Cat is more accurate.”

He laughed. “ _And Ollie?_ ”

She sighed.

“ _Yeah, I thought as much. Any news on Kurt?_ ”

“You know what I do. You’ve seen the reports.”

She wouldn’t admit it, not to herself or Barry, and certainly not to Oliver, but she was terrified for Kurt. He had cut off all contact after he returned from the other universe. Barry was also worried. He hadn’t spent much time with Kurt, but after hearing about him from Oliver and Laurel, he felt as if he knew him well … and he liked him.

She supposed everyone Kurt encountered fell a little bit in love with him. Not necessarily romantically, but she knew she had willingly surrendered a piece of her heart to him; he held it tightly and she felt safe. It was also true of Barry and Felicity, though to a lesser extent. Even John wanted Kurt returned to Oliver. Their love was both inspirational and aspirational.

Laurel didn’t know what Kurt was doing or how his search was progressing, but she suspected he had taken the fight to his enemies.

Amanda Waller’s severed head had shown up on a spike planted outside the Capitol, a list of her crimes posted beneath it. That list was also forwarded to every worldwide news media outlet. The President had tried to soothe the nation and guarantee its safety while Congress scrambled and convened multiple hearings about the accusations. No one really knew what was going on, but people were worried. And outraged.

She still wasn’t sure how she felt about the whole thing. She believed Kurt was responsible, but when she read the appalling things the woman had done, multiple crimes against humanity, she couldn’t, in good conscience, argue he had been wrong to execute her. Some people simply needed to die. Her father had certainly made clear that was his position.

Oliver had kept to himself in the wake of all of this, but she had never once sensed judgment from him. Instead, there was relief, which just opened the door to many questions she knew would probably never be answered.

The bottom line was that Waller had done _something_ to Oliver and, if Kurt had killed her, she could only assume the woman was also responsible for taking his mother and murdering his father. Even if she wasn’t directly involved with those actions, it was more than likely she had assumed command of the operation and had hidden Wonder Woman from her son.

Laurel believed if the situations had been reversed, she would have done what Kurt did. She felt no guilt for admitting it.

Barry gave a low whistle. “ _He’s kicking ass all over the place. It’s pretty awesome._ ” He paused. “ _It’s also damn scary. All of these supervillains are just crawling out of the woodwork to fight him. He’s had some close calls, especially with Circe and then Medusa, but he’s triumphed. He’s going to find her soon_.”

“I hope so,” Laurel whispered. “Ollie’s hanging on by a thread. He worries about Kurt constantly, even though he knows Kurt can handle himself just fine. He misses Roy, obsesses over Thea’s safety, and is always setting up Felicity on blind dates.”

“ _How’s she doing?_ ” Barry asked, worried for his friend “ _Over the heartbreak?_ ”

“Mostly, at least as far as Ollie concerned. I think she always knew they never had a romantic future together. She’s finally stopped comparing him to some gallant hero from one of those romance novels she thinks we don’t know she reads. Even though they’re close, she still resents my friendship with him, but the fact that he’s so torturously in love with another man has softened the blow. After all, if she can’t have him, at least she knows no woman will.”

Felicity had been devastated by Sara’s death, finally coming to terms that she had loved the woman as more than just a friend. She was still trying to figure out who she was, and when the news came that Sara had been resurrected, Felicity was overjoyed. Still, she hadn’t told Sara how she felt and apparently had no plans to do so. As much as Laurel wanted to interfere, she knew it wasn’t her place, so she tried to support her sister and her friend as much as they would allow.

He snickered. “ _Well, at least she’s not giving you laser eyes every time you see each other_.”

“I wouldn’t say that. She now has an entirely new reason to hate me.”

“ _Then that’s her problem_ ,” he said with heat in his voice. “ _You took nothing from her, Laurel. I like Felicity a lot, she’s a great friend, but I love you._ ”

A goofy smile overtook her face as a blush raced up her neck. Her relationship with Barry had been so unexpected, but so very welcome. She finally decided to give love a chance rather than let it pass her by. Life was just too short.

They had been going strong now for eight months, ever since he returned from that other universe. She sometimes fretted over the slight age difference, but she supposed she and Oliver were just destined to fall in love with younger men.

“I love you, too,” she cooed, before punching her thigh for sounding like a simpering bobbleheaded bimbo.

“Hi, Barry!” Oliver yelled as he passed Laurel and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

“ _He’s okay with us, right?_ ” asked an anxious Barry.

Laurel rolled his eyes. “Ollie, Barry still thinks you’re going to kill him for being with me.”

“ _Don’t tell him that!_ ” Barry screeched.

Oliver bit into his apple and crunched for a moment before crossing to Laurel and snatching the phone out of her hand.

“You’re a good guy, Barry, and as long as you keep treating my best friend like the goddess she is, we have no problems.” His eyes darkened. “But if you ever hurt her, being the fastest man alive will not save you. Understand?”

“ _Perfectly_ ,” Barry squeaked.

He winked at Laurel. “I might not be able to catch you, but Kurt can, and he’ll hold you while I draw the bow. He loves Laurel almost as much as I do, which is just completely weird, since they’ve only met once.”

Laurel smirked.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. “In fact, I’m fairly certain she has a way to contact him that she hasn’t shared with me, which suggests it was Kurt’s idea.”

“ _Really?_ ” asked an astonished Barry. If it were true, this was the first he’d heard about it, though he wasn’t too surprised. Laurel could hold on to a secret like a dog with a bone.

Laurel met Oliver’s eyes with a bland look, her face betraying nothing.

He smiled. “That’s why I love her so much. No one is more protective of her friends.”

Her lips quirked up, but she said nothing.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Barry whispered, heart filled with love.

“Hey, you’re coming to the party, right?”

“ _Wouldn’t miss it. Can you give me back my girlfriend, please?_ ”

Oliver smirked. He would never admit it, but he was very happy Laurel and Barry had found each other. They were an excellent match: loyal, driven, intelligent people who were genuinely kind and wanted to help others.

In this past year, however, Laurel had surprised even him. Her reaction to Waller’s brutal death, her belief that it had been performed by Kurt, the sincerity in her voice when she argued it was probably deserved, had been startling. The woman he knew prior the island, and even during his first year back in the city, would never have condoned such action. Rather, she would have rallied against it.

But now Laurel better understood who they were fighting and why it was necessary. She wasn’t afraid to make hard choices and even harsher judgments. She had a very rigid moral code that was also strangely mercurial and flexible. She saw the many shades of gray to which Oliver sometimes blinded himself and Sara completely ignored.

She used her position as QC to alleviate some of the poverty in the city. She designed, and then with Moira’s approval, instituted radical changes in company policy that trickled down to the people of Starling City. She had started with increasing maternity leave, offering paternity leave, starting a job-sharing program, and revolutionized benefits administration.

She had built a free daycare at QC and followed it with pet daycare for a nominal charge. She had started an internship program at both the high-school and collegiate levels. Raises and benefits were now based on a meritocracy rather than cronyism. Commuters were issued vouchers if they elected to utilize public transportation.

She and Moira had collaborated on a businesswoman mentorship program. Same sex couples now received full benefits equal to what their heterosexual colleagues enjoyed. Minorities were given equal opportunity.

Instead of Queen Consolidated operating according to the letter of the law, Laurel had insisted they followed its spirit. Employee satisfaction and production were at an all-time high, absenteeism and turnover were down, and the financial community, who had initially balked, were now happily reporting on the increased profit margin.

And this, she had told him, was only the beginning. She had many more ideas. In fact, when it came time for his mother to retire, he was no longer certain he would be handed the reins. It didn’t trouble him; he knew QC would be safe in Laurel’s hands.

He smiled and shook his head fondly at his best friend, who had sequestered herself in a corner and was babbling affection into her phone. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen her like this, so blissfully happy and carefree. In some ways she was harder, certainly, but in others, she had softened. Laurel was no longer driven by rage and grief, but by love and hope.

It touched him deeply, and part of himself regretted he never would have been able to help her become the woman she was now. That he had been a part of that in any way, even just as a friend, was humbling.

After Sara’s death, Laurel had tried to step into the role of Black Canary in order to honor her sister, but it had never been a good fit. The persona was too dark and menacing, even though it fought for and demanded justice. Sara and Black Canary had been one with each other, but for Laurel, it had been nothing more than putting on another mask. Her days of wearing masks had long since passed.

Black Canary had since been permanently retired until someone more suitable came along. He suspected he would one day soon walk into the Foundry to find Wonder Girl waiting for him. He was looking forward to it. Laurel and her ideals had more in common with Wonder Woman than Black Canary, while Kurt was perhaps a curious mixture of the two.

Oh, he knew as soon as the death of Amanda Waller was reported that Kurt had been responsible. He had been surprised, and then curious as to why he was. Yes, Kurt was Wonder Woman’s son, but he wasn’t Wonder Woman. He was a man who, as a child, had his mother stolen and borne witness to his father’s murder. He had to live his life on the run, leaving behind the few friends he had made.

Then he had learned his mother was alive, held captive by his own government, and possibly subjected to things he couldn’t even imagine.

All Oliver wanted was to gather Kurt close and hold him for days on end. He resented that Barry had spent more time with Kurt this past year than he had. He knew it was no one’s fault, but he was being slowly driven crazy. They were separated by distance, but ever since that night in the woods, every memory of their time together had been reawakened in Oliver’s mind.

He could still recall the smell of Kurt’s hair after a shower and what his skin tasted like during sex. He remembered the feel of Kurt’s gentle and unsure fingers on his arm when anxious. He remembered that tight, delectable body and the ecstasy he had experienced when he penetrated it. His tongue remembered the heavy weight of Kurt’s cock.

Distance was making the heart grow ever fonder, which he hadn’t known was possible, but it was also making him incredibly horny. He wanted to be inside Kurt _now_. He wanted once more to wake up with Kurt fucking him into the mattress. He wanted those lazy twilights where they had laid in bed naked, holding entire conversations with their fingertips as the sun slipped below the sky.

Since he had returned to Starling City, before he and Kurt had resumed their relationship without tacit agreement, he’d had other lovers, and while the sex had been great, it was nothing more than a physical release. He had only ever made love to Laurel and then Kurt, and though he had been in love with Laurel when they were together, he had still kept a large part of himself removed from her.

It wasn’t like that with Kurt. Kurt loved everything about him, even his darkness, because he understood it. He had traced Oliver’s scars with tongue and fingers, healing them in ways time and surgery never could. Kurt had made him feel safe for the first time in his life, and it was a feeling he hadn’t experienced with anyone else. He desperately wanted that again. Kurt was not only one of the few unafraid of Oliver’s strength, but the only one with whom he allowed himself to be weak.

He sighed and looked down at the floor, knowing Laurel was now staring at him with worry.

Oliver was scared of what would happen to their friendship when Kurt came back and Barry asked for a commitment; he knew both were on the horizon. Laurel and Kurt didn’t just own part of his heart, but also his soul. He and Laurel had become so close that, though he wanted Kurt back more than anything, his return would be weird.

Or maybe he was just worried Kurt would be made to feel insecure, no matter how unwarranted.

He felt like an asshole when he heard Laurel trying to rush Barry off the phone. It wasn’t right she felt the need to place her life on hold to help him.

“I’ll call you back in a minute, Barry. I’m getting another call.”

Oliver looked askance at her as she fiddled with her phone.

“Laurel Lance.”

There was a long pause.

“Kurt?” she whispered. “Kurt, is that you? Oh, god, honey, is it really you?”

Oliver flew to her side and tried to take the phone from her, only to get punched in the face for his trouble. And, damn, she could hit really hard now.

“Where have you been?” she shrilly demanded, tears streaming down her face. “Are you okay? Have you found your mother? Are you okay?”

Oliver hopped from foot to foot.

“Oh, sweetie, thank you, but I understood why you couldn’t come to the funeral. Besides, she’s back anyway.” She nodded. “Barry’s fine.” She froze. “Did you seriously just ask me how big his dick is?” she shrieked.

Oliver burst into laughter.

“We’re fine, honey, we’re all fine. Yes, John, Felicity and Thea, too. Moira and Walter are well.” She wiped her eyes. “Are you coming to the party?”

Oliver’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” she whispered. “No, I understand. I do, baby, I do, but that means you better get me a kickass present.”

He sighed.

“You booked a band? What? Wait, how did you …” She narrowed her eyes. “Thea! Kurt, are you in contact with Thea?”

Oliver glared at nothing in particular. When he got his hands on his sister …

“What do you mean I have to sing?” she demanded. “How do you even know I can sing?” She turned and scowled at Oliver, who blushed and quickly found something else at which to glare. “You can’t make me …” She squeaked. “How do you know about that? Not even Ollie knows!" She paused. "What do you mean you’ll tell my father?!”

Well, that sounded interesting, Oliver thought as he sidled back up to her and ignored her batting hands.

“Whatever,” she barked. “I’m going to give Oliver the phone now, you miserable leprechaun, and he better return it to me unstained, because I _will_ be putting it under a UV light! When I get my hands on you … no, we can’t have a foursome! Oh, my god! Here, talk to your equally horny boyfriend!”

She thrust the phone into Ollie’s waiting hand and stomped off. He knew by her shaking shoulders she was desperately trying not to laugh.

“Hey, baby,” Oliver whispered, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

“ _Are you alone?_ ”

Oliver gulped, vaulted himself up the stairs, and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Thea had spent the past month planning Laurel’s birthday party at Verdant. It had originally started because she’d heard Oliver make passing mention that his best friend hadn’t celebrated her birthday in years, which Thea thought was totally unacceptable. She then blasted her brother for not being a better friend and throwing Laurel a party himself.

He had sputtered about Laurel not even wanting a party, but Thea had rolled her eyes and told him he knew nothing of women. He had countered that was just fine, because he was marrying a man. She had balked, because that was the first she had heard about any plans Oliver had to marry his boyfriend. She knew her mother had floral and catering arrangements dancing in her head, but she just thought it was a pipe dream.

Therefore, her new mission was to find out everything she could about Wonder Boy, which was a pretty tall order. She had also assumed command of Laurel’s party, an idea to which Oliver had warmed, because she couldn’t trust him to do it right. He had been highly offended; even more so when Felicity backed her up.

Between running the club, compiling a dossier on Wonder Boy, and doing Laurel’s party _right_ , Thea was too busy to miss Roy, which was how she preferred it. She was also busy trying to dodge Malcolm. He was proving to be rather persistent and wasn’t taking no for an answer, not that she cared. She was Thea Queen, and that was the only name to which she would answer. She wasn’t about to let her mother’s indiscretion define her.

All of them were dealing with the fallout of that particular revelation. Thea was still furious with Moira, but she couldn’t help but put herself in her mother’s place. She had dedicated her life to supporting Robert Queen, being his perfect society wife who produced an heir and then a princess. He had cheated on her left, right, and sideways, but she had continued to love him. Who was Thea, after her many fuckups, not to forgive her mother one mistake? She knew without her Moira, she’d be in prison or dead.

Oliver had been appalled, more so by the man their mother had chosen rather than her infidelity. He was well aware he had no leg to stand on when it came to cheating. As far as he was concerned, Thea was still and always would be his sister; he refused to regard her as less or half, just because she had a different father. That had helped, knowing she hadn’t changed in his eyes.

She was annoyed with herself for not sooner realizing Oliver was the Arrow. In hindsight, it should have been obvious and she knew if she hadn’t been so self-absorbed, she would have cottoned on a while ago. She wasn’t angry, but terrified her brother was out there every night risking his life to protect a city which alternately praised and demonized her family.

It was also a little weird to understand that Roy hadn’t only been obsessed with the Arrow, but _with her brother_. The only reason it wasn’t completely creepy was because Roy hadn’t spent enough time with Oliver to recognize he and the Arrow were the same person. Still, Roy’s fixation definitely had a sinister and sexual bent.

Her issue was never that Roy worshiped a legitimate hero, but that he had allowed himself to be seduced by someone he didn’t even know. And it was a seduction, abetted by a hapless Oliver, who had no idea what Roy truly felt. The further the obsession grew, the darker Roy had become, the scarier he had become, to the point she no longer recognized the boy with whom she had fallen in love.

She wasn’t a prude and had few sexual hang-ups, so the notion that Roy was strung out over a guy didn’t bother her, especially one who had saved his life on more than one occasion. He had been honest with her that he had slept with men before they had gotten together, usually because he was hustling to put food on the table.

He had been so confused when she hadn’t looked down on him for it. He had done what he had to survive and, in her opinion, there was no shame in that.

She still loved him and knew he had truly loved her but, for most of his life, Roy had only been surviving, not living. He had to pull himself together and figure out who he was and what he wanted. If that was her, she was willing to wait a while. Not forever, but for a while. Frankly, it was a relief not to have to deal with any romantic entanglements. She had enough going on in her life that one less distraction was a blessing, not a curse, and she didn’t need a man to validate her.

Then, two weeks ago and out of nowhere, she had received a call from a blocked number. Worried it was Malcolm once again harassing her, she had ignored it and let it go to voicemail, putting it out of her mind. Checking her messages before bed, she had been stunned when there was one from Wonder Boy, asking her to return his call.

She hadn’t known what to do. She knew Oliver and Wonder Boy were only in fleeting contact, due to the latter’s search for his mother. Should she be a good sister and tell Oliver, or should she allow her curiosity to get the better of her? Curiosity might’ve killed the cat, but satisfaction had brought it back, and Thea Queen wanted some satisfaction.

She got it. Wonder Boy, or _Kurt_ , as he had insisted she call him, had endeared himself to her almost immediately. She had actually _felt_ his love for her brother, as though it was burning up the phone lines themselves. What existed between them wasn’t the puppy-turned-first love Oliver had with Laurel, or the dark passion he’d shared with Sara. This was true love, a  _pure_ love, and she couldn’t help but wish that, someday, she might find it for herself. There was nothing they didn’t know about each other and they loved each other completely, not in spite of their pasts, but because of them.

She was surprised by just how much she and Kurt had in common. She hadn’t realized it at the time, but Kurt was only a year older than her, which probably should have bothered her more, considering Oliver’s age. After that night in the forest, however, it was plainly obvious that, as far as they were concerned, age was nothing but a number. When you found that kind of love, so many things which once might have been considered important no longer were.

At any rate, they had similar tastes in fashion, popular culture, and music. Sometimes they even finished each other’s sentences when discussing certain topics. Not that they talked all that often, of course, but each time they did, she felt closer and closer to him. It was kind of strange, as she knew both Oliver and Laurel were head over heels for him, in their own ways. She supposed she had just been added to the collective. She found she was rather pleased by it.

The truth was she had very few friends, people about whom she cared who also cared for her and not just her money or what it could get them. These days, without Roy, she was almost rudderless, preferring to hang around Ollie and Laurel, who included her as if she was their peer. They had stopped treating her like the kid sister, which she greatly enjoyed.

She loved Laurel. She always had, but now it had deepened and matured. It was nice to have an older female friend, someone who had more experience and wisdom to offer. Once Thea would have resented it, but now she craved it. She wanted advice and guidance, especially from someone she trusted as much as she did Laurel. Even though Oliver was as much a part of their lives as ever, they had moved beyond their roles as his appendages, forging a solid friendship independent of him.

Thea also really liked Felicity, who was beyond cool when the guys weren’t around. For whatever reason, once testosterone got involved, Felicity turned a little dippy, usually torn between leading them and then checking behind to make sure they were still following. She was trying so hard to establish herself in a team which already accepted and loved her. Why Felicity couldn’t see that for herself, Thea had no idea, but it bothered her.

And Dig was awesome. He didn’t give off that Protective Big Brother or Dangerous Uncle vibe, he was just cool. She knew she could talk to him about whatever and he wouldn’t go running to Oliver. She trusted him to give good advice, particularly about men. She had talked with him about Roy and felt a lot better for doing so. She worried about Roy all the time and hoped he was okay. She hoped he knew he could come to her for anything; that, even though they were no longer together, they were still friends.

During one of her most recent conversations with Kurt, she had made mention of Laurel’s party, about which Kurt had several ideas. What was kind of thrilling was that most of them were reinforcements of her own, which suggested she was on the right path. Kurt had told her it would be better telling Laurel about the party rather than surprising her, because, like him, she didn’t much care for surprises. Thea honestly hadn’t thought about it, but knew he was right.

Kurt had also suggested a band for the party, which Thea quite liked. Live music was always better, provided the group could actually sing. Kurt had assured her they could, so she left it in his hands to coordinate that part.

She just wished he was coming. She really wanted to meet him again, properly this time. Until then, she certainly had enough to distract her.

 

* * *

 

 

Early December saw Verdant closed for Laurel’s party. It was the perfect avenue, but Thea hadn’t wanted to open the club to the public, knowing the purpose of the party would get lost in the thumping music and oversexed patrons. That said, she had realized just how empty the cavernous space would be.

She wanted Laurel to be comfortable, which meant making Oliver comfortable, which meant limiting the guest list to those who were in the know. That was basically John, Felicity, Moira, and Thea herself. She hastily added Barry, a little annoyed with herself for forgetting to do so, considering he and Laurel were getting closer every day. She wondered what would happen when they committed themselves to each other, because it was apparent that was the endgame.

Would Laurel continue to live in Starling City, or would she move to Central City to be with Barry? She hardly made appearances as Black Canary anymore, though she maintained her rigorous training schedule.

She had also invited her stepfather, Walter, and Quentin Lance, because how could she not? If anything hinky happened that demanded heroic attention, well, she guessed they would cross that bridge when they came to it. No one knew how to get a hold of Sara, so that idea was a bust. Finally, she had reached out to Sin and invited her, feeling badly she hadn’t done more to keep in touch with the girl who had meant so much to both Roy and Sara. It hadn’t been easy finding her, but Sin had agreed to attend and Thea was excited for it.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Thea had begun her own training. She might not be a superhero, but Starling City was dangerous and there were far too many people who held grudges against her family. She had taken up karate and her teacher told her she held great promise, but required more dedication. That was true of much of her life up to this point, she thought, so she had decided she had better come through. She also carried pepper spray and a taser on her person at all times.

She quickly double-checked the liquor inventory, wanting to be fully prepared. None of the guests were heavy drinkers, but Thea wanted them to have just one night where they could relax and shrug off the weight of the world they bore on their shoulders. Satisfied, she crossed into the kitchen to make sure the caterers were on schedule. The club didn’t offer much in the way of food beyond simple bar appetizers, so she had ordered in a sumptuous but unpretentious spread.

She eyed Laurel’s birthday cake with appreciation and went to her office to change.

 

* * *

 

Thea had just finished putting on her earrings when there was a knock at the door. She idly looked at the closet, in which she kept a copy of Roy’s costume in her size for when she was ready. She wasn’t there yet, but hopefully soon, and she didn’t care what Oliver thought of it. Starling City was her home to defend, too.

“Miss Queen, the band has arrived.”

“I’ll be right out!” she called, feeling badly for not remembering her employee’s name. Turnover was high and she only bothered to get to know those who stayed at least a month.

“Um, one of the singers wants to know where she can park her horse.”

Thea gave an exaggerated blink and raced to open the door.

“There goes my trick ear again. What was that?”

The blush on the face of the hostess was belied by the amusement dancing in her eyes. “She wants to know where to park her horse. Apparently the horse is very particular and objects to being left outside.”

“Her horse,” Thea slowly repeated, tilting her head. “Did she ride it here?”

“The horse was brought in a trailer.”

“Why can’t it just stay in the trailer, then?” asked a shrugging Thea.

“The horse resents being confined.”

What the fuck had Kurt gotten her into? Who were these people? Sighing and shaking her head, she left the office and entered the club proper, surprised to see a fairly large number of people her own age milling around, eyes bright and chattering.

A blond girl with a big smile cheerfully skipped over to her and held out her hand. “Hi! I’m Brittany, Kurty’s best friend. We’re here to sing for his sister’s birthday! Where can I put my horse?”

Thea was simultaneously stunned and charmed. “You know Kurt?”

Brittany gave an enthusiastic nod. “Since I was three! We took ballet together.”

Another girl, a Latina with scary eyes, was soon standing next to Brittany. “Honey, remember how we weren’t supposed to use Kurt’s name?”

Brittany just waved a hand. “Oh, Thea knows Kurt is Wonder Boy. Thea, this is my girlfriend, Santana.”

Santana gave a gruff nod, which Thea returned.

“It’s lovely to meet both of you. Kurt told me nothing about you, other than that he had hired a band for the party.”

Santana snorted. “Hired. Sure. He fucking paid all of our tuition for the next two years!”

Thea stared. “I guess you must be really good singers.”

“We are,” said a brunette midget. “In fact …”

“No one cares, Rachel,” was the icy retort of another blond.

“So all of you know Kurt?” Thea asked.

“We grew up with him,” said a cute geek in a wheelchair. “He’s our best friend. We would have been happy to do this for free; after all, any friend of Kurt’s is a friend of ours. He said this was his sister’s birthday party and wanted only the best, which I guess he thinks means us.”

“And he’s right,” the midget chimed in.

“I’m Artie, by the way,” the boy said, after rolling his eyes at Rachel. “So you know Kurt?”

“We’ve only met once,” Thea said, “and he was Wonder Boy at the time.”

“Then you must know the boyfriend,” Santana said, eyes gleaming.

Thea frowned. “You mean Oliver? He’s my brother.”

Brittany’s eyes widened. “So that means you’re going to be Kurt’s sister-in-law! You’re so lucky!”

“I … I guess,” Thea replied. “Kurt’s awesome. It’s just hard for me to imagine Ollie as a married man.”

As much as everyone had been talking about Kurt and Oliver eventually getting married, it hadn’t seemed real to her until just now. Wow. A _married_ Oliver. She was snapped out of her reverie when she heard the stomping of hooves. Suddenly, there was a horse in her club.

It was a beautiful horse, a golden palomino with a unique patch of white at the top of her head which resembled a fleur-de-lis.

Thea had ridden when she was younger, as had been expected of her, and while she enjoyed horses, she hadn’t given them much thought in years.

“Iris!” Brittany scolded. “I told you to wait until I spoke with Thea.”

The horse whinnied and gave her the side-eye. “I was cold.”

Thea’s eyes grew to the size of moons. “Did … did that horse just talk?”

“Well, sure!” Brittany chirped. “I mean, you heard her, right? Don’t worry about Iris. She’s not going to do number two on the floor or anything. She’s very classy.”

The horse snorted as if to say, _Of course I am, you dizzy girl._

Thea was too shocked to say or do anything. Kurt was Wonder Boy, so maybe his friends were equally as … unique. Finally, she just shook her head and decided to go with it.

“Welcome to Verdant,” she said. “I’m Thea Queen and happy to have you here.”

They gave her happy grins and introduced themselves, the midget giving their life story, which apparently was about them being an award-winning glee club back when they were in high school. They were now in college and still kept in close contact with one another.

“Was Kurt part of your club?” Thea asked. “He can sing?”

“He’s an incredible singer,” said an earnest Rachel. “We suffered greatly from not having his voice with ours, but he’s out saving the world every night, so who are we to complain?”

Thea noticed the others looking askance at Rachel with disbelief. Apparently the girl didn’t often offer compliments.

“Have you talked to him lately?” she asked Brittany. “Whenever I do, I’m afraid to ask if he’s found his mother. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Brittany’s eyes dimmed. “No,” she said quietly, “not yet, but I know he will. I believe in Kurt more than I do in anything or anyone else.”

It was a simple but powerful statement. Thea was humbled.

“That’s how I feel about Ollie,” she said, smiling.

Brittany beamed back at her and Thea understood at once why this girl was Kurt’s best friend.

Thea pointed to the center of the club. “There’s the stage. Do you need help setting up your instruments?”

Finn shook his head. “Only a few of us play. We have prerecorded instrumentals we’ll use for the songs.” He tilted his head. “Any idea what kind of music Laurel likes? We’re pretty good with almost everything.”

Thea shrugged. “She likes anything, really. She sings too, so she listens to every genre.”

“Cool. Puck, Sam, and I will grab our equipment and set up.”

 

* * *

 

 

The party was just about in full swing with most of the attendants already present. Laurel had requested no gifts be given but, if people were so inclined, a donation to Starling City Legal Aid would be appreciated. The wait-staff was circulating the room with a variety of beverages and finger-foods as people made small talk.

Finn was studying criminal justice in college and had many questions for Quentin Lance, who appeared rather pleased to offer his insight. Artie and Felicity were happily geeking out together while a shy Sam was glued to his boyfriend’s side. Quinn was studying business and having a serious conversation with Moira, who considered the girl with calculating eyes. Santana, Tina, and Puck had cornered John and were asking about various martial arts and weaponry.

Thea was unfortunately stuck with Rachel, but thankfully Mercedes had taken pity on her and was trying to keep her frenemy from babbling to the point of incoherency. Thea was somewhat taken aback that Rachel was dating her former teacher, but she supposed an older man would have more luck at keeping up with her. Brittany was talking with Mike and her horse.

Sin then came stomping down the steps and Thea gleefully abandoned Rachel and Mercedes.

“You made it!” she shrieked. “I’m so happy.”

Sin grinned. “Wouldn’t miss it. Thanks for inviting me.”

Thea pulled her into a hug. “Have you heard from Roy or Sara?”

“Sara, yeah,” Sin murmured into her ear, “but nothing from Roy. I’m worried.”

Thea pulled back and nodded, biting her lip. She knew if Roy would stay in touch with anyone, it would be Sin. “We can ask the Arrow to look into it.”

Sin smirked. “Yeah. How’s Oliver doing, anyway?”

Thea raised a brow.

Sin shrugged. “Wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

They laughed and helped themselves to some nachos from a passing tray.

“Is that a horse?” Sin demanded.

“Don’t ask.”

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later saw banishment of the catering staff to the kitchen and the arrival of the guest of honor, escorted down the stairs by Barry and Oliver.

Quentin stared at his daughter in awe, tears slipping down his face. He had always known Laurel was beautiful, but the vision before him now was beyond his comprehension. It was as though some new Nordic goddess had been given the breath of life.

“Damn,” Puck said, before offering a low whistle. “That’s a lot of hotness.”

“Doesn’t that one guy look like Sebastian?” Mike whispered.

“Nah. Dude’s much hotter than that preppy ferret.”

Mike shrugged and nodded, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Puck’s jeans and giving a tight squeeze. “I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight.”

Puck began panting. “You think the Duchess might want to watch?”

“That _would_ be a perk,” Mike agreed, “but look at Oliver. I don’t think Kurt has eyes for anyone but him.”

Puck nodded. “I can see why. Dumps like a truck.”

Mike softly began humming _The Thong Song_.

Oliver was wearing a contoured suit of navy blue and a periwinkle tie, which brought out his eyes. The way the material clung to his powerful arms and thighs suggested the suit had been tailored for his body alone, and it was a beautiful sight. He prowled around the landing, moving with feline grace as his eyes panned about the room in search of any potential threat.

Was that a horse? What the hell kind of party had his sister planned? He wasn’t sure he wanted any part of it. Then his eyes fell on a lovely blond girl with a dancer’s body and he beamed.

“I think I just came,” Puck whispered.

“Dude,” Mike moaned, “we all did. He is _so_ hot. I'm not yet sure if he's worthy of Kurt, but the sex must be incredible.”

“Brittany!” Oliver called.

The girl in question turned around and frowned, confused as to why Adonis was running toward her. Had she gone back in time again?

“You _are_ Brittany, aren’t you?” Oliver asked.

She nodded before gasping. “You’re Oliver!”

He pulled her into a tender embrace. “I’m so happy to finally meet you. Kurt has told me everything about you. Thank you for always standing by him.”

She clung tightly to him for a moment before releasing him and looking into his eyes. “That’s always been my privilege.” She tilted her head. “I have to say it.”

He steeled himself and nodded.

“If you ever hurt him, it’s not a question of me killing you, but of how long and in what condition I will allow you to linger before putting you out of your misery.”

“I like her,” Moira whispered to Walter, who had snuck in only a few minutes previous.

Brittany grinned. “I know it’s not necessary, but Kurty is my _person_ , you know? Santana is my everything, but Kurt is my person.”

Oliver nodded. “That’s exactly how I feel about Laurel.”

She took his arm and began walking them back toward the others. “Introduce me, would you? It’s not everyone whom Kurt calls sister.”

“Does he really?” Laurel murmured, eyes shining.

Brittany smiled, taking the woman’s hands in her own. “He really does. He gave you that dress, didn’t he, Cinderella?”

Laurel blushed and ducked her head, nodding shyly. Never had she ever received a birthday present such as this. The periwinkle evening gown, matching exactly Oliver’s tie and setting ablaze her golden skin, was the most amazing dress she had ever before seen, let alone worn. She truly _felt_ like Cinderella, like a real princess, and knew the color was meant to hallmark that feeling.

Her gown was floor-length and made of the most exquisite silk organza her fingers had ever touched. It caressed her skin and clung to every curve, but wasn’t cloying. The bodice was fitted with built-in support that functioned much like a corset, yet was comfortable and didn’t restrict her movement.

The gown would have been strapless, save the delicate French Chantilly lace that extended up from the bodice to her neck and then across her shoulders, ending in capped sleeves.

The gemwork was incredible. Beneath the bodice, thousands of tiny, twinkling crystals were sewn into medium-sized snowflakes. Her honey-streaked hair fell in a tumble of waves halfway down her back and was pinned up above her ears with crystal snowflake barrettes. Matching earrings glinted at her lobes.

Moira strode forward and kissed her cheeks. “Laurel, you are simply breathtaking.”

Laurel’s blush deepened as she looked askance at Barry, who had hearts in his eyes.

Moira leaned forward and peered more closely at the dress and jewelry. She paled. “Oh, my,” she said, her voice shaky. “Darling, you _do_ know those are genuine diamonds, don’t you?”

Felicity, Sin, and Thea balked. John’s eyes bugged out. Quentin felt faint.

Laurel blanched. “W-What?” she gasped. She then forced a laugh. “Oh, that’s absurd.”

She looked to Oliver for support, but he slowly shook his head.

“Oh, my god!” Laurel hissed. “I can’t wear this! It’s too much! What was Kurt thinking? Where did he even find this?”

“So it’s Kurt, is it?” a sly Moira whispered to her son, who had daggers in his eyes.

“He made it for you.”

Everyone stopped and stared at Brittany.

“What?” Laurel helplessly repeated.

Brittany smirked. “He made Oliver's suit, too. It’s been a while, but I recognize a Kurt Hummel original when I see one. I even have a few myself.”

Santana, Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes nodded.

“Kurt Hummel,” a shocked John said, stepping forward. “That’s who Wonder Boy really is? The son of Wonder Woman and a fallen congressman?”

Moira put a hand over her mouth and leaned back against Walter.

“Oliver,” Walter said quietly, “was Burt Hummel’s accident truly that?”

Oliver’s eyes shot sparks. “No,” he barked. “He was assassinated.”

The members of the former glee club came to stand together in their sorrow. They hadn't realized how much Burt Hummel had meant to them until he was gone.

Felicity was snarling with rage, so much so that Thea had to restrain her physically. “Are you telling me that Wonder Boy is really a twenty year old kid whose mother was kidnapped when he was a child and whose father was murdered before his eyes? And then he channeled all of that pain into saving the freaking world on an almost daily basis?!”

“Yes,” Oliver whispered.

Felicity sagged in Thea’s arms and began softly crying.

“Who is responsible for this?” demanded an outraged Quentin Lance, taking his daughter in his arms.

“Our government,” said a bitter Barry, “or at least a shadow one working behind the scenes. Kurt was able to put together that a rogue agency had taken his mother and killed his father. After I traveled to another universe, Kurt showed up not long afterward, having been thrown there courtesy of this agency’s tech. He had some ideas about tracing it back to him, and I think it worked.”

“Amanda Waller,” said a knowing Moira.

Oliver’s smile was poisonous.

Moira offered a mild shrug. “Well, kudos to him. That woman should have been eliminated a long time ago. Still, you cut off one head of the hydra …”

“Are you actually condoning _murder?_ ” asked an aghast Quentin.

“I am,” Laurel said baldly, "and, really, Daddy, you also said she got what she deserved. Remember?"

He stared at her in horror.

Moira spared him a perturbed glance. “I’m condoning the execution of a traitor to this country who committed treason and crimes against humanity, including the assassination of an elected representative of our government. Even if she wasn’t directly responsible, she was aware and most likely continued to operate within those established parameters.

“Think hard on this, Quentin. A man of your experience shouldn't be this naive. If this agency, whatever it is, was able to subdue Wonder Woman and hold her in captivity for more than a decade, what else have they done? Who else have they taken? How many more families have they destroyed? How many more citizens have they murdered?”

“Too many,” said a voice from above.

As one they looked up and found Roy Harper staring back at them.


	8. Chapter 8

“Roy?” Thea said faintly.

“Get your ass down here!” Sin bellowed. She crossed her arms defensively over her chest and began tapping a foot. “Where the hell have you been?”

Roy used the railing as a vault and flipped over it, landing on the lower level in a crouch. He stood and found himself with armfuls of distressed ex-girlfriend and irritated best friend.

“Are you okay?” Thea asked.

He exhaled. “I am now, yeah, thanks to Oliver’s boyfriend.”

Oliver blinked and raised a brow. “Explain,” he tersely demanded.

Roy pursed his lips. “For the last nine months, I’ve been held in an A.R.G.U.S. containment facility,” he said gruffly. “I’d still be there, if not for Kurt.”

“What did those bastards do to you?” Sin hissed.

“Not much,” he admitted, “except hold me hostage. They believed there would be traces of the Mirakuru still in my blood, so they took me not long after I left Starling City. They wanted to replicate its effects, but quickly found they were out of luck. After I was given the cure, there was nothing left. They weren’t thrilled about it.”

“Why didn’t they just let you go?” Thea asked.

“Because I knew too much. When they figured out I couldn’t be their precious vector and help spawn a new line of super warriors, they shut me in a cell and left me alone.”

“Did they hurt you?” Oliver seethed.

Roy was touched the man cared at all. “No,” he said, “and while it wasn’t a picnic, it wasn’t all that bad. I needed that time to chill out and get my head together.”

“Was it Waller?” Quentin asked.

Roy nodded. “Yeah. When she introduced herself, I pretty much thought it was game over. Why expose herself to me unless she planned on me never getting out? Even after she was killed, I didn’t hold much hope. I thought I would die in there.”

“And Kurt?” Laurel asked.

“He broke me out last month before he leveled the facility.” He shook his head. “I’ve never seen anything like that before. He pushed the goddamn thing right off the cliff into which it was built. Amazing. Hey, is that a horse?”

Brittany smiled and ran her fingers through her horse’s mane.

“Okay,” Roy said slowly. “Anyway, for the last weeks, I’ve been running around with Kurt, breaking into any A.R.G.U.S. facility we could find, looking for his mom. There are a lot of them.”

“Did he find his mother?” asked an anxious Moira.

Roy sighed. “No,” he said quietly, “but before he sent me back here, we did find another lead. He’s chasing it down now.”

Oliver turned and hung his head.

Roy frowned and cautiously approached him, laying his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Hey, he’s coming back, man. He’s coming back for you, one way or the other.”

“What does that mean?” Oliver rasped.

“He’s going to keep searching for his mom, but having me with him this past month showed him it’s better to have help. If he doesn’t find her this time, he wants you to join him so you can do it together.”

Oliver sighed. “I can’t just leave Starling City,” he said helplessly.

Roy nodded. “Which is why he sent me. He said if Laurel wasn’t ready, or didn’t want to do it, I could work with Dig and Felicity, keeping an eye on things until you get back.”

Quentin stared at Oliver. “You’re the Arrow.”

Laurel wasn’t sure whether she felt horror or relief at her father’s overdue epiphany, but she was thankful he didn’t question what, exactly, Kurt had asked of her.

Roy’s eyes panned the room, startled but pleased to find that Thea and even Sin had either been told the truth or had figured it out on their own. Looking back, Oliver really hadn’t done much in regard to hiding his identity.

Quentin looked around in anger and was appalled even the kids in the band appeared clued in on the big secret. Hell, for all he knew, so was the horse! “Was I the only one who  _didn’t_ know?”

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Oh, honestly, Dad, I can’t believe you didn’t put it together when you found out Sara was Black Canary!”

He flushed. Hindsight told him the clues had been right in front of his face the entire time. “Fine, whatever, but what do you have to do with this, Laurel? Why does Hummel believe you could fill the Arrow’s hood?”

Everyone but Oliver, Roy, Felicity, and Diggle turned to regard her, also desirous of an answer. She easily slipped into legalese.

“Kurt made me an interesting offer and I’m currently debating its merits and feasibility.”

They stared at her but, apparently, she had no more to say on the subject.

“And you feel you’re ready for this?” Oliver asked Roy, truly wanting to know and trying to shine the spotlight on someone other than Laurel.

“I think so,” Roy said. “I really do. I can’t be you, but I can try to be the best version of me.”

Felicity frowned. “Why does Kurt feel you’re the best person for the job?”

“Hey!” Thea barked at her.

“Calm down,” Sin said, placing a restraining hand on the other girl’s arm.

“No, it’s a fair question,” Roy insisted, nodding his head. “Look, before I left, I was a mess. I felt, after stumbling around like an asshole for so long, I was finally on the right path, but I didn’t want to lie to Thea or Sin. They’d been there for me when no else had, stood by me through everything, even when I didn’t deserve it, and the idea of keeping secrets from them hurt too much.”

He sighed. “And the work wasn’t enough. I thought if I could just be a good person, do the right thing, try and help people, that I would be okay.” He shook his head. “I was wrong. Until I could get it together up here,” he said, tapping his temple, “I wasn’t any good to anyone.”

He scratched the back of his neck and looked down. “Being locked away like a crazy uncle wasn’t much fun, but it also kind of helped. I had no choice but to take a long look at who I was and what I wanted. I never really believed that I’d get out of there, but once I was free, I knew I had to take the shot and be better than I was.”

“And you’re better?” Oliver softly asked.

“The Mirakuru really fucked me up,” Roy whispered. “It made me think I was invincible, that suddenly all this power I had was predestined or something. Like it was given to me to make up for all the bad shit I’d had to endure, but that wasn’t right. It was given to me because I had a lesson to learn, and I finally did that.”

“What did you learn, Roy?” Moira asked kindly.

“That I’m no better than anyone else,” he replied. “That I don’t deserve things just because I want them. I have to work for them, and I have to work hard, and there are no shortcuts. Ollie wasn’t born doing what he can do. He trained until it almost killed him. He puts his life on the line not for fun and prizes, but because he knows he can make a difference, because he can’t imagine doing anything else. That’s a reward in and of itself.”

He stared down at his feet. “I had to do some really hard work and figure out who I was. I knew I loved Thea more than my own life, but I wasn’t good for her.”

“That’s not true!” she insisted.

“Yeah, it is,” he murmured. “There are things you need and deserve that I just couldn’t give, and I’ll never be able to give them to you. It has nothing to do with money or zip codes or reading the right books or knowing which fork to use. It’s not about us being from two different worlds, because differences can be overcome if you work at it.”

He laughed and it was bitter. “You knew before I did. You knew I loved you, but I was also in love with the Arrow.”

Oliver flushed.

“Not you,” Roy said, “but him. Whether or not you want to admit it, you’re not the same person. They’re both you, but they’re different. Something happens when you put on that hood. I figured out I wasn’t in love with the person, but the identity. When you’re him, there’s a freedom unleashed in you, a darkness that envelops you, but you know where to draw the line.”

He shrugged. “I didn’t. I knew there was darkness within me, but thought I had to surrender to it completely in order to touch it. Now I know I don’t. Not crossing that line is the greatest freedom of all.”

Oliver looked deeply into Roy’s eyes for what seemed like minutes, before nodding his head, satisfied.

Roy nodded in turn. “So when Kurt comes for you, yeah, I think I can handle pinch-hitting for a while and, if you’re worried, we both know your team will keep me in line.”

Oliver smiled. “Your suit is waiting for you.”

Roy heaved a sigh of relief before giving a bashful smile. “Thanks.” He cleared his throat. “But tonight is about Laurel, so let’s make sure she gets the party she deserves.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, New Directions was about to take the stage when a bright light erupted and a tear in the fabric of reality appeared before them. Seconds later, four figures emerged and looked around speculatively.

“Kara?” asked a flabbergasted Barry. “James? Winn?  _Ms. Grant?_ ”

Kara beamed and dashed toward him, dragging her male companions with her. Cat smoothly sashayed forward.

“Barry!” Kara shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck. “It’s so awesome to see you again!”

Laurel and Oliver knew of these people and were interested in meeting them, but more intrigued by their arrival.

“What are you doing here?” Barry grinned, after exchanging a handshake with James and a manly hug with Winn. “ _How_  are you here?”

“What an obvious question,” Cat replied, rolling her eyes, “with an even more obvious answer. Your little compatriot, Wonder Boy, somehow managed to purloin the technology used to vault him into our universe. He then created a doorway – a sort of test run, if you will – and sent it through to Mr. Schott, who was able to replicate it on our end. And, here we are.”

“And why  _are_  you here?” asked an amused Barry.

“They’re here to see you,” Cat said flatly. “I’m here for Elijah, or Kurt, which I’ve been told is his real name. I could hardly pass up the chance to visit another universe. There’s much shopping to be done.”

She looked around in cool disdain – was that a horse? – before her eyes landed on Laurel. She stomped forward.

“You’re the sister,” she remarked. “Admittedly you look better in person. Your name has something to do with materials used to make wreaths, yes? Ah, I remember now. Laurel. Your dress is exquisite. Who designed it, and is their line available in petite?”

Laurel raised a brow. “It’s a Kurt Hummel original.”

Cat sighed. “Of course it is. Well, I fully expect to be compensated for this trip, and a new frock will do nicely.” She looked around imperiously. “Where is he?”

“He’s not coming,” said an annoyed Oliver. “He’s looking for his mother.”

Cat paused and swallowed the retort she wished to make. Kara had filled her in on what had been done to Kurt, as well as who he suspected was behind it. She couldn’t even posit had something similar been done to her children. She wished nothing more than for him to find his mother, healthy and whole, and to avenge his father.

She nodded carefully. “Thank you, Mr. Queen,” she said, recognizing him from the picture Kurt had showed her. He was ridiculously gorgeous. “I truly hope he can bring her home safely. Is there any news of his quest?”

Oliver studied her for a moment, trying to reconcile his initial impression with the genuine concern she was now exhibiting, and judged her to be sincere. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised. There was something about Kurt that attracted even the prickliest of people.

He smirked. “He tracked down the woman in charge of the rogue agency responsible for this.”

“And?” Cat demanded.

“He decapitated her and put her head on a spike outside of Congress, along with a list of her crimes.”

Kara gaped as Winn gasped and James slowly blinked.

Cat merely offered a serene smile. She knew she liked that boy. “Excellent,” she said with a curt nod. “In that case, I believe there is a birthday to celebrate.”

Laurel just shook her head. Once again, her own birthday was completely out of her control.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

New Directions put on a forty-five minute concert of singing and dancing, impressing all present, even Cat, who appreciated actual talent and not erroneous bragging. In the middle of it all, a confused John found himself pulled onto the dancefloor and moving along with a chick from another universe who reminded him of a character from a mid-nineties television legal dramedy.

Laurel was likewise dancing with Barry. Oliver, who appeared to be going through the motions, stood off to the side while Thea danced in a group with Roy and Sin. Kara and James were dancing together, as Winn and Felicity talked computers and their similar roles in their respective groups. Walter, Quentin, and Moira were head-banging upfront, particularly during the Journey medley. Moira’s insistent voice proclaimed that she, for one, had never stopped believing.

The general consensus was that the kids were good, damn good, and were the most impressive group they could recall seeing in years. It was rare nowadays for acts to sing live, and the harmonies were tight and refined.

As New Directions called their set to a close, the audience began clamoring for requests.

“Sorry,” said Brittany, “but Kurt said we can’t go beyond our set list unless or until Laurel sings.”

Laurel set her jaw and glared.

Brittany shrugged. “Whatever Kurty wants, Kurty gets. If he thinks you can sing, then you can sing. Why be shy about it? Singing releases endorphins. Not as good as the ones during sex, but close.”

Laurel’s mouth fell open.

“You’re not getting out of this,” Oliver laughed. “Don’t forget I know what you can do and it’s been far too long since I heard you sing.”

“It’s my party,” she protested, “and I won’t sing if I don’t want to!”

“Suck it up, princess,” Quentin drawled. He was proud of his girl’s talent and wasn’t about to allow her to succumb to useless self-doubt.

“Unless you don’t believe you’re good enough,” Cat taunted. She knew Kurt wouldn’t have demanded this of his honorary sister unless he believed she could deliver the goods. Cat was all about empowering women to be their best selves. Through cutting remarks and sheer bitchery.

Laurel was already pissed off that this witchy interloper had crashed her party. She was not about to let her malign her ability. She knew perfectly well she was being manipulated, but ultimately didn’t care. She hadn’t sung for an audience in years and didn’t truly know how she would fare, but she was proud of her talent. She could certainly pull this off and only had to sing one song.

“I’d love to hear you sing,” Barry said quietly, a small smile on his face. “We all would, but do it for you, not us.”

She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a searing kiss before she stuck her nose in the air and stomped forward toward the dais.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She examined the contents of the glorified karaoke machine and silently admitted she had no clue how it operated or what to sing. In a moment, Brittany was at her side, giving her a large smile.

“Kurt had a suggestion,” she giggled.

“I just bet he did,” Laurel said darkly. She made an impatient movement with her hand. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Brittany smirked and pulled up the track.

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. Fine!”

Brittany laughed, set it up, and skipped away.

Laurel still wanted to know what the hell a horse was doing at her birthday party but was afraid to ask. That thread of thought segued into the giant ball of fear which still lived in her chest. The one that made her question every decision she made. The one that caused her to doubt herself and her ability. The one that insisted she was weak, nothing more than Oliver’s castoff.

And no matter how much she had accomplished, no matter her triumphs or successes, she was unworthy of standing beside these people. It told her she didn’t deserve Oliver’s friendship or Kurt’s brotherhood or Barry’s love. She had let all of them down because she had let herself down.

Because this ball which lived at the core of her being whispered to her every single moment of every day that she was an addict, and that was all that she would ever be.

She willed back the tears. She looked down at the gorgeous dress Kurt had created just for her. She looked out into the sea of expectant faces, many of whom looked back at her with nothing but love and acceptance. She had blinded herself to that, as she had so many things.

But that was over now.

She might be an addict, but that wasn’t all she was. She might have broken herself, but she had also found the strength and resilience to put herself back together. She wasn’t just Oliver’s ex-girlfriend or Barry Allen’s current girlfriend. She wasn’t just Quentin’s daughter or Sara’s sister.

She was Laurel motherfucking Lance. No one and nothing defined her  _but_  her.

And that ball of fear began to unfurl.

She grabbed the microphone in her hand. “Sometimes life just rises up to kick you in the teeth. Whether it’s a shipwreck or an electrical accident, or criminals who don’t have the courage to take off their masks or, in my case, drugs, life happens. You either let it crush you or you rise above it. So here’s to all of us who stand and choose to fight.”

She pressed play and dropped her head as the opening chords pulsated across the club.

“ _I’ve been standing where you left me, praying that you’d come and get me_.”

Oliver and Quentin in particular knew how badly Laurel had struggled with the drugs.

Ollie especially felt guilty, believing part of the reason she had become addicted was due to all she had endured because of him. He had tried to help, but only made it worse. Now that he understood Laurel had known all along he was the Hood, he felt even more culpable. He had constantly jeopardized her career and well-being in his quest to better the city.

But the movie was wrong: the needs of the many did not outweigh the needs of the few. The moment he had realized what was happening to Laurel, the moment he chose to ignore it because other people –  _strangers_  – supposedly needed him more, was the moment he became the evil he was trying to fight. He had willingly sacrificed his best friend to his own ego, and was deeply ashamed.

He suddenly felt a bracing hand on his shoulder. He turned and was surprised it belonged to Quentin, who had tears in his eyes.

He had done his daughter no better. He had been so immersed in the loss of Sara that he neglected the daughter he still had. Laurel had always been so dependable, so confident, so  _competent_ , that he had foolishly believed she didn’t need him. After all, he hadn’t contributed much to the incredible person she had become. That had been her mother in the early years, and the majority of the work had been done by Laurel alone.

She had put herself through college, and then law school, and had dedicated herself to helping those less fortunate. He had always derided her decision to work at the legal center when she could have found much greater success at a prestigious firm, never once realizing she had chosen a life of service to honor him. Her belief in the law, in justice, was instilled by him. He’d been so busy wanting more for her, he never stopped to question whether or not she was happy.

He had then used his own child to trap the Hood. Part of him now wondered whether he had subconsciously known Oliver was the Arrow all along. Looking back, the signs were clear. The Arrow had chosen Laurel as his spokesperson. Out of all the people in Starling City, why her?

Because he had trusted Laurel above all others and always had.

Quentin had been more invested in sticking it to the rich boy he believed had taken both daughters from him than he was in protecting the child he had left. He had been more interested in capturing the vigilante who had done more for the city than he had. Then Sara had been returned to him and, again, he had chosen her over Laurel.

He didn’t deserve his daughter. He sincerely hoped Barry Allen did. It was long past time for Laurel to be happy.

She looked up and out at the crowd, a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eyes.

“ _But now I’ve found my second wind. Now I’ve found my second skin_.”

Those who knew her knew just how true this was. Laurel had finally grown into herself. She had always been more adult than her contemporaries, more responsible than was fair, but always in the back of her mind, lurking just behind her eyes, was a scared little girl. That girl was gone now and all that was left was the woman she had become.

Cat, particularly, was impressed. She knew what it was to be a single professional female trying to find your way in the world. She understood misogyny and the jealousy some women had for other women. She knew how hard it was to break off the shackles not only placed on you by society, but your own expectations of what it meant to  _be_  a woman.

She was also surprised by the skill Laurel possessed. Never would she have imagined  _that voice_  could come from that girl.

“ _Well, I know what you were thinking: you thought you’d watch me fade away when you broke me into pieces, but I gave each piece a name_.”

Laurel Lance. Assistant District Attorney. Head Counsel for Queen Consolidated. Black Canary. Possibly, one day, Wonder Girl.

She was no longer the abandoned daughter, the best friend, the ex-girlfriend, the sister. She was, now and forevermore, Laurel Lance, and she was a force to be reckoned with. She had finally come to that conclusion on her own, not because others believed it of her, but because she had, at last, come to believe in herself.

Cat was seriously considering this girl was not nearly as objectionable as she had originally feared. The sense she got about Laurel was that she was an intriguing combination of Kara and Kurt. She had Kara’s pluck and optimism, but there was also a prickly undercurrent and the suggestion of extreme badassery that clearly mirrored Kurt.

What  _was_  objectionable, however, was that her mind had dared supply the word  _badassery_. Her next memo would be to ensure her serfs read a respectable thesaurus.

Laurel drew in a sharp breath and the notes that fell from her lips were raw and savage, the scabs from her dark, solitary journey at last breaking their clinging hold on almost-healed wounds. There was a sense of freedom in this moment that she had never before allowed herself to feel.

“ _One of me is wiser. One of me is stronger._ ”

Her voice, its strength and power already established, now suddenly widened and increased in depth. There was an appealing rasp to it, and her vibrato sounded like machine gunfire. Her vocal dynamics, the rise and fall of her pitch, the stress on the words, was intricate and compelling. Her ability to ascend keys like she was doing nothing more than breathing was enviable.

Her voice was incredible but, more importantly, was the sincerity of her tone. She believed the lyrics, and that belief inspired belief in the others.

“ _One of me is a fighter. And there’s a thousand faces of me_.”

Even Oliver understood he didn’t know every facet of Laurel, nor was it his business. Everyone had and deserved their secrets. If you gave yourself entirely to another, holding nothing back, then you weren’t truly a person in your own right, merely an extension of someone or something else. For too long, Laurel had been the appendage of another entity: Oliver himself, her father, her sister, the law.

She now belonged only to herself, and there was a joy in that which simply exuded from her and was remarkable to behold.

The relentless syncopation began to kick in.

“ _And we’re gonna rise up. Yeah, we’re gonna rise up. For every time you broke me, well, you’re gonna face an army. Army of me_.”

New Directions, particularly the girls, watched avidly. All of them began to comprehend why Kurt had chosen this woman for admittance to his small circle. For once, Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel didn’t feel resentful or replaced, finally realizing Kurt’s love was infinite; there was more than enough to share.

It was sobering, and they looked back on their past treatment of Artie, Tina, and Brittany with deep shame. They had spent so much of their time clambering and demanding Kurt’s attention, insisting they were the ones who deserved it, never realizing there were others who had  _earned_  it long ago, who had been true friends for as long as Kurt could remember.

Then Quinn and Santana had been added, causing Mercedes and Rachel to feel even further displaced, which had never been his intention. They recognized now that their friendships with him back in high school had been more superficial than they ever realized. It wasn’t that Kurt hadn’t been interested in getting to know them deeper, but their own defensive walls hadn’t allowed him the opportunity, though each had insisted they knew him better than anyone else.

They had wanted his friendship on their terms only.

He had given them so many chances, only for them to throw them right back in his face. Whether it was fighting him for a single line in a recital, or berating him for his bizarre friendships with Quinn and Santana, Mercedes and Rachel had alienated him with their refusal to acknowledge he didn’t exist solely to placate them.

Not much had changed. They knew they were the ones often excluded by the others, whether it was reunions during holidays or even a group text, but they no longer had Kurt to blame for the perceived slights. After all, Kurt had been all but missing from their lives for years.

No, the others, even Finn, had grown up and moved on, while they continued to nurse the hurt feelings of adolescence, as if the rest hadn’t their own struggles during that time.

“ _Welcome to my revolution. All your walls are breaking down. It’s time you had a taste of losing, time the table’s turned around. I see a glimpse of recognition, but it’s too little, it’s too late_.”

Rachel and Mercedes knew Kurt had chosen this song for Laurel, but it was eerie how much it hallmarked Kurt himself. They remembered Brittany saying Kurt referred to Laurel as his sister. They now understood why.

“ _And what you thought was your best decision just became your worst mistake_.”

They winced.

“ _One of me is wiser. One of me is stronger. One of me is a fighter. And there’s a thousand faces of me! And we’re rise gonna up_.  _Yeah, we’re gonna rise up. For every time you broke me, you’re gonna face an army, an army of me_.”

The bridge of the song approached as Laurel tilted her head and smirked.

“ _So how does it feel to know that I beat you, that I can defeat you? Oh, how does it feel?_ ”

She had finally won. She had triumphed. After so many years, so many heartbreaks, the booze and the drugs. Finally, at long last, Laurel Lance had conquered her final enemy: herself.

“‘ _Cause it sure feels sweeter, it sure feels sweeter to me!_ ”

The last word was elevated through masterful glissando, with no loss in dynamic, no deviation in pitch. She ascended the key as easily as she might climb a set of stairs, yet it was strong and powerful, almost a roar.

“ _Now that I am wiser, now that I am stronger, now that I’m a fighter, there’s a thousand faces of me_.”

Laurel cooed the words in an almost taunting manner. She then beamed.

“ _And I’m gonna rise up. Oh, I’m gonna rise up! For every time you broke me, now you’re gonna face an army. An army of me._ ”

Her audience burst into immediate applause as the reality of what she had just done finally hit Laurel, causing her to blush and stare down at the floor, though there was a small smile on her face. She silently thanked Kurt for cajoling her to do this. It was far more cathartic than she had ever imagined, and she had truly missed singing.

She took an embarrassed bow and quickly removed herself from the stage, rushing into Barry’s arms.

“I had no idea you could sing like that,” he whispered, eyes suspiciously wet.

“I had no idea she could sing at all,” Moira whispered to her husband. “Why on earth would she hide that glorious voice?”

Oliver overheard and hung his head. He had always known Laurel could sing, but he never before realized how insecure she had been in her ability. It was irrational, but he blamed himself a bit for never having encouraged her. He imagined Quentin felt much the same.

“I only sing when I’m moved,” Laurel admitted.

“I’m glad I got to witness it,” Barry replied, smiling, “although I have no idea how I’m supposed to follow that.”

She blinked. “Follow it? You’re going to sing?”

He offered a crooked smile. “You’re not the only one who received orders from Kurt.”

She smirked. “This I’ve got to see.”

He winced. “Try not to judge me too harshly?”

She kissed his cheek. “No promises.”

“Harsh, Lance. Harsh.”

She winked and pushed him toward the stage. He clambered up the steps and paused to pluck Puck’s guitar from its stand.

“Dude?” he asked the other guy.

“Dude,” was Puck’s answer.

Every woman rolled their eyes.

Barry bobbed his head in reply, slung the guitar over his shoulder, and shuffled down the stage and the piano, stopping just before the end of runway. The lights turned off behind him and spotlight was suddenly trained upon him. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, so, Kurt had very specific plans for this party, and he figured if Laurel had the guts to get up here and sing her heart out, then I’d pretty much be a loser if I couldn’t do the same.”

Moira agreed. Every woman deserved to be serenaded at least once in her life.

“He was right,” Cat called out.

Barry’s blush deepened. “He also said you’d say that.”

“He’s remarkably intelligent. For a boy.”

Barry and the other guys shook off the protests on their lips, as they would have been swallowed up by the gales of laughter erupting from the women.

He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure everyone here knows how much I love Laurel, but she deserves to hear it. Often, and in public.”

Laurel gave him a sweet smile.

Oliver and Quentin also smiled, impressed Barry was coming across in such a manner. Kara thought the entire affair was absolutely adorable and clutched her hands beneath her chin. Thea and Ray, both of whom had strong affection for Laurel, were happy for her. Even Sin appeared moved.

Felicity felt peace. She was happy for them. She truly was.

There was some shuffling noises on the darkened stage behind Barry and a piano began playing softly, accompanied by strings. Everyone then realized an orchestra had moved into position. Barry began strumming his guitar, nervous eyes only on Laurel.

“ _The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I’d found a home for my heart …_ ”

The members of New Directions were surprised not only by how much Barry resembled Sebastian, but sounded like him as well. Still, there was a maturity and an openness in Barry’s singing which was simply absent in that of his doppelganger. Barry was perhaps who Sebastian could have been, had he not been a spoiled, supercilious snot.

Barry’s own friends had no idea he could sing at all, let alone like this.

“… _beats fast, colors and promises_.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “ _How to be brave?_ ” he sang, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

This wasn’t nerves, Laurel realized, but fear. It was somewhat surreal, given that Barry never had qualms about expressing his feelings for her, even in public. Was he truly afraid she would reject him, that she didn’t love him every much as he did her? Never had she suspected he was insecure in their relationship, or that he felt he had to prove himself to her.

Because he didn’t. She loved him. It was just that simple.

“ _How can I love when I’m afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_.”

Barry’s eyes opened and once again found Laurel, before he unleashed a smile so blinding, so joyous, that it took everyone’s breath away. Especially that of Laurel, who was beginning to understand what this might really be.

“ _One step closer_ ,” he sang this time with supporting vocals from an unseen singer. The deeper tone was a nice contrast to Barry’s pleasant tenor.

And, indeed, Barry took a step closer to the edge of the stage, that easy smile still affixed to his face, as if he had never been more sure of anything. His entire life had led to this moment, and now he couldn’t wait for the rest of his life to begin.

“ _I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more_.”

Tears rolled unchecked down Laurel’s face because, for the first time in a long time, she trusted her own instincts. She knew this was the truth, that Barry was  _her_  truth. As much as she loved and would always love Oliver, he wasn’t part of this. Neither were Sara and her issues, their father and his problems, or Felicity and her petty jealousies.

This was Barry and Laurel, finally, as they were meant to be.

As the piano entered the final chord of the measure, Barry removed the guitar from his shoulder and passed it to someone standing behind him in the darkness, his smile turning to a smirk as the light above him was extinguished.

The last note was plinked and a spotlight turned on above the piano, behind which sat Kurt.

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat and he began lightly hyperventilating as his eyes blurred with tears and hope. Moira and Thea made to rush toward him, but both were held in place firmly by Walter. Instead, Laurel gripped Oliver’s hand in her own and grounded him, though her own emotions were now sent into overdrive.

Kurt rose elegantly from the bench and began moving forward, a small smile on his face as his eyes never left those of Oliver. The light over the piano dimmed and another faceless person from the orchestra slid in and began playing in Kurt’s stead.

“ _Time stands still, beauty and all she is._   _I will be brave_.” Kurt’s eyes darkened with promise and desire, as he gave a quick nod of his head, a slight gesture underscoring his conviction.

“ _I will not let anything take away what’s standing in front of me_ ,” he sang, his voice ringing with a solemn vow. Never again would he allow Oliver to stand alone, to question his worth or his worthiness to be loved. He had stayed away too long, but that was over now, and their time together was truly about to begin.

“ _Every breath, every hour, has come to this_.”

“ _One step closer_ ,” Kurt and Barry sang, advancing another step.

The arrangement was interesting complex and interesting, particularly for New Directions, who had rarely ever heard Kurt sing in his lower register, yet there he was, singing perfectly and easily, an octave beneath Barry and sounding glorious.

“ _I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more_.”

They then switched parts, with Kurt taking the high and Barry the bottom. The disparity between their voices grew exponentially as Kurt seamlessly transitioned into his head voice, singing high and clear, like the angel Oliver had always thought him to be.

“ _And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more_.”

Barry and Kurt began singing rhythmic notes in perfect harmony, Kurt’s soaring into the rafters as Barry went deeper, tightening his vibrato and projecting his volume.

“ _I’ll love you for a thousand more_.”

They used their abilities to appear instantly and dizzyingly before a teary Oliver and a stunned Laurel.

“ _One step closer_ ,” Barry and Kurt sang in unison, before each dropping to a knee, ignoring all of the startled gasps and exclamations echoing around them. They simultaneously pulled small black velvet boxes from their pockets all while staring deeply into Oliver and Laurel’s eyes.

“ _I have died every day waiting for you_ ,” Kurt sang to Oliver, again switching parts with Barry and holding up a thick platinum band, embedded in which was a large sapphire, the traditional wedding stone before it was replaced by the diamond. “ _Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more_.”

Barry beamed through his tears at Laurel and presented his own ring, an emerald cut two carat diamond with a baguette on either side. “ _And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more._ ”

As the strings and piano softly whispered toward the denouement, Barry and Kurt simultaneously plucked the rings from the boxes and held them up to Laurel and Oliver.

Surprisingly, Cat was the first to lose it completely, sobbing into a crying Kara’s shoulder. Winn also was weeping, helpfully propped up in a very manly way by a sniffling James.

Rachel, of course, was loudly carrying on, as usual making every tender moment about herself and offering to sing at the wedding or weddings. Mercedes rolled her eyes, all the while insisting that as hot as Oliver was, as rich as he was, she would have to cut him if he hurt her boo. Santana was holding on tightly to Brittany, denying she was moved, while Brittany smiled happily at everyone.

Finn, Tina, and Artie felt privileged to witness this, perhaps Kurt’s most unguarded moment, even more than when he revealed himself as Wonder Boy. Quinn cried tears of joy, so happy Kurt finally found that for which he had spent his life searching. Mike and Puck thought about the hot sex Kurt and Oliver would be having that night. Sam felt peace, knowing his feelings for Kurt were now truly at rest. All he had ever wanted was Kurt’s happiness, and the other boy had finally found it, as he had his own with Artie.

“I’ve spent most of my life alone,” Kurt quietly said to Oliver, “and I believed that was my destiny. I forced myself to accept that, to welcome it, and instead turn my efforts to saving everyone but myself. Until you saved me.”

Oliver shook his head in disbelief. If anyone had been saved, it was him, and it was all due to Kurt. Moira and Thea were crying against Walter, who was more than a bit misty himself.

“I didn’t think I was of worthy of love,” Barry said to Laurel. “I thought that it just wasn’t meant for me. And then I found you.”

Laurel’s breath hitched as tears flowed down her face. Her father had pressed his lips tightly together so as not to ruin this moment, as he knew he was apt to do. This guy, this Barry, he was doing it  _right_ , giving Laurel everything she deserved and more.

And Laurel didn’t even wait for the question to be posed, thrusting her finger through the ring and grabbing Barry his lapels, pulling him up to his feet and into a searing kiss.

“Kurt …” Oliver said, choking on what he wished to say.

Kurt stood and held his finger to Oliver’s lips. “Ollie, if I’ve learned anything in these past years, it’s that if you find love, you fight for it with everything you’ve got. I promise I will always fight for you. I was born to love you.”

Oliver choked on a sob. “Kurt, are you sure?”

“So sure I want to put a ring on it, if you’ll let me.”

Oliver swallowed heavily and held out a shaky hand, his eyes closing as he felt the ring slipped onto his finger. “I thought you wanted to wait until …” His eyes flashed open. “Until you found … Kurt?”

Kurt beamed and took Oliver’s face in his hands, turning it to the left.

Standing there was a gorgeous woman, easily six feet tall, with eyes even bluer than Kurt’s own, raven hair spilling down her shoulders halfway down her back. She wore a pink diaphanous gown of silk chiffon, tight below the bust, the material floating down around her from an empire waist. A large crown sat on her head, encrusted with diamonds too ridiculous to be anything but real.

She smiled at him and it was glorious, her eyes crinkling with pleasure.

“You found her,” Oliver whispered

“Aunt Sue?” a tremulous Artie whispered.

“That’s not all I found,” Kurt said.

Diana stepped aside, revealing a man huddling in a wheelchair. He was struggling to stand and shooing away her helping hands.

“Goddamn it, Sue, I can do this myself! They may have kept me in a coma for five fucking years, but I’ll be damned if I miss my own son’s engagement!”

“Uncle Burt!” Tina cried.

“Your father’s alive?” Oliver whispered.

Kurt nodded, smiling with tears in his eyes.

“You bet your bubble butt I am, boy. He may have put that ring on your finger, but you and I will be having a long discussion before any vows are exchanged. You can bring your arrows. I know you’re not bulletproof.”

Thea giggled.

“How much trouble am I in?” Oliver asked.

“None,” Kurt said. “You just have to promise to love me forever and ever.”

“Baby, I made that promise when I first laid eyes on you. No father or gun or crazy government agency is going to change that.”

Burt grunted. “You’ll do, boy. You’ll do.”

Suddenly, Brittany’s horse reared up before an explosion ripped across the sky.

Kurt curled a lip. “Are you fucking kidding me? Not even one fucking night off?”

Oliver sighed. “Roy, suit up. You too, Thea. Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been up to.”

Roy joyfully ran toward the back of the club, anxious once again to become Arsenal. Thea, meanwhile, looked like a deer trapped in headlights.

“I have to take her with me, Mom,” he said to Moira, “otherwise she’d just sneak off after us.”

“You don’t know me,” Thea protested, before sticking her tongue out at her brother and then chasing off after Roy.

“Please be careful,” Moira whispered.

“Oliver isn’t alone anymore, Moira,” Kurt said. He released Oliver from his embrace and backed up a few steps. He held his arms aloft and began spinning, transforming into Wonder Boy.

“And neither are you, baby,” Diana said, starting her own spin. In a flash of light, Wonder Woman had returned to the world.

Barry was already taking off his suit, the red leather beneath it shining under the fluorescent lights.

“You’re not going out there without me,” Laurel barked.

He gaped at her. “Does that mean …?”

She smirked and backed away from him, recalling everything Kurt had wrote in his letter should she make this decision. She closed her eyes and thought about this moment, how it would change her forever, what would be expected of her, and all the doubt she had simply melted away.

She began to spin.

The others gasped once their vision recovered from the blinding flash.

Laurel stood before them, now outfitted in a crimson bodysuit dotted with white stars, much like the navy one Kurt was wearing, hands on her hips. Navy boots traveled up her legs and ended at mid-thigh. At her waist was the Golden Belt and Lasso, and the Golden Bracelets on her wrists were now visible to all. Half her face was covered by a red mask, and a golden tiara sat on her head, blonde waves spilling down beneath it.

“Welcome to the team, Wonder Girl,” Kurt said with a wink.

She flashed a grin.

“Laurel …” Quentin began, terrified out of his mind.

“This is who I was always meant to be, Daddy,” she said softly. “For so long I tried to be everything for everyone, but this is my time.”

“I’m scared,” Quentin whispered.

“I won’t be alone,” she said, smiling.

Diana strode forward and stood before him. “Quentin Lance, look at me.”

Reluctantly, the man complied.

“My son has taken your daughter as his sister. She is now my daughter in everything but blood. I know and understand your fear, but trust me when I tell you that I will look after her. She is not alone, and neither are you.”

Burt coughed and sat back in the wheelchair. “You’re a cop, right? You got your gun on you?”

Quentin blinked and nodded.

“Any more around here?”

“Got an armory in the basement,” John piped up.

“Then get me a gun,” Burt said. “I may be stuck on my ass, but I can still aim.”

“I like him,” Cat said. “I’ll take one, too,” she then called out.

Moira, Finn, Sam, and Quinn then each demanded a gun of their own.

“I have to, Sanny.”

“Brit,  _no_.”

“I won’t let them face this alone.”

“Brittany?” asked a worried Kurt. “What are you talking about?”

“You are not going out there, young lady,” Diana said firmly.

“Hell no!” Burt yelled.

“Sorry Aunt Suzie, Uncle Burty. Sorry, Kurty, but I have my own destiny.”

The other members of New Directions stared at her in confusion, watching as Brittany parted from Santana and walked toward that damnable horse. She reached up behind her and withdrew a sword from only god knew where and held it aloft.

Kurt cocked his head and frowned. The sword was peculiar and rang all sorts of alarms within him, particularly the large opaline stone embedded near the hilt.

“For the Honor of Grayskull!”

 

* * *

 

  



End file.
